Time Warp
by KillerQueen18
Summary: After the final battle Kagome and InuYasha are engaged to be married, but, something occurs,making Kagome flee to her time with Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Kagome reunites with past friends, meets new enemies, and discovers that she isn't what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

A silent night in the month of May found the captivating Sunset Shrine amongst tall green trees. Under the gaze of the shrine, an old wooden shed sat proudly and held a magic unimaginable to the human mind.

As the wind gently blew, the leaves of the Goshinboku Tree whispered to one another in an excitement. The trees knew something that the humans, save two, did not. As the leaves were dancing amongst themselves, a blue light lit from inside of the shed that held the magical Bone Eater's well. The leaves whispered in excitement, but as the shed doors opened, they hushed down with one last whisper, 'They're here.'

Two young girls slowly made their way to the shrine doors in both tears and blood. The trees whispered their words of comfort knowing of their losses as the wind carried comfort to the girls. Footsteps echoed across the court yard as electrical lights lit up the windows. Upon reaching the door, the girls were confronted by an older woman whose eyes shone with confusion, love, and worry.

"Kagome?" The elder woman's voice asked. A soft smile played on the younger girl's lips as she leaned on her friend for support.

"Yes, momma, I'm home." The young girl closed her eyes as tears began to leak from the corners. Kagome was ushered into her home by her mother and with the aid of her friend, Sango.

The woman quietly helped the girls to the couch and pulled out a medical kit.

"Momma, this is Sango. She's a friend." Kagome whispered quietly before she succumbed to the sleep she desperately needed. Mrs. Higurashi examined Kagome's injuries and found that she was unable to imagine the pain her daughter had gone through. On her arms and legs, thin deep scratches bled red as blood oozed from the deep scratches reaching from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist. Mud decorated her uniform and many of her injuries. Tears fell from her eyes as she rested her gaze upon her daughter's innocent face. She glanced at the girl recognized as Sango and saw she was injured as well.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I think we should work on Kagome's injuries first. She can explain the situation to you once she wakes up. But I can tell you that it's over." Sango's hand reached over to hold the hand of the elderly woman whose tears fell freely. The woman nodded as they began to clean and bandage the wounds.

As she was working, Mrs. Higurashi felt a tugging at her shirt. She looked down to find a small little child with pointed ears sticking from the sides of his head. His cerulean eyes were filled with tears and fear as he twirled his tail between his paws.

"Is momma gonna be ok?" He asked. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at him with a smile. "Of course, are you Shippo?" The little fox nodded and yawned. "

"Well Shippo, You should rest for now, Kagome's going to be just fine." The kitsune nodded and curled up next to the two tailed cat. Upon finishing the bandaging of both Kagome and Sango, Mrs. Higurashi carried Kagome to her room, with Sango following behind holding Shippo and the Kitten tightly. She gently placed Kagome in her bed and smiled as Shippo curled up next to her. She led Sango to the guest bedroom and bid her a goodnight. With all of the lights in the shrine diminished, silence was once more found at three in the morning.

- Kagome's Pov. -

_-Dream Sequence-_

_We were on the battle field. Around me the blood curdling screams of demons erupted violently as they were perished from existence. I looked around and saw blood, guts, and fighting. Being as used to it as we were, none of us were squeamish about seeing such things. I glanced to my left to see Inu-Yasha hacking through demons, next to Kouga who was slamming his feet into his opponents and using his claws to shred them. Sheshomaru was on my right as calm as ever as he severed the heads of challenging demons. Sango and Miroku were fighting side by side. Kirara was settled besides me and Shippo in my barrier. Naraku sat grinning maniacally as his pawns did his dirty work. _

_Naraku grinned in my direction and I immediately shivered. I turned around and saw Kagura and Kanna. They were grinning as well. I felt my anger rise as I stared them down._

"_What do you want?" I demanded. Kagura let out a loud laugh as she whipped out her fan._

"_You know very well what I want, little girl." My eyebrow furrowed in anger and I felt a small growl emit from the back of my throat. Kagura's gaze shifted to something behind me, before an arrow whizzed past my head, shattering the barrier I created. I quickly turned to see Kikyo glaring at me. 'Kuso!' I thought to my self as I involuntarily stepped backwards. Before I could act, Kagura lifted me from behind and flew me to Naraku with a small hint of regret in her eyes._

"_Kagome!" I heard Inu-Yasha yell. I looked down to see Kikyo missing. 'Figures.' _

"_Kagura, don't do this. We can help you!" I begged. She looked at me sadly, _

"_I'm sorry, it must be done." She landed swiftly in front of Naraku. Naraku looked down at me with a grin of malice and evil intent. I flinched as his tentacle gently grazed my face. _

"_Kagome," he paused, "Give me the jewel. It would be a shame for me to have to kill you. With me, I can cure you of your weakness and make you something stronger. Forget your friends, you don't need them. Together, you and I can rule all that we see." He leaned his face closer to hers as his dark red eyes stared into hers. I felt anger rise within me as my miko ki rose dangerously around my body._

_Naraku backed up slightly and retracted his tentacles. The Miasma around me dissipated and I stood on shaky legs. My face remained calm, but my eyes were the window to my anger. I threw my head back and laughed. Behind me, I could hear my friends yelling at Naraku, trying to breach his barrier. _

"_I will not join you Naraku. As long as you exist in this world, I will fight you. As long as this cursed jewel exists, I will seek its destruction." I stepped forward. Naraku glared darkly and charged. His tentacles thrashed against me as I was slammed into the earth. _

"_Join me or Perish." He yelled. My body shook as I forced my self to stand. _

"_No." Naraku seethed. He threw me to the ground in his human form and continued to beat me. I refused to give in. As his kicks continued I remained silent. _

"_This is your last chance," He whispered as he lifted me off the ground, "Join me." Blood dripped from my mouth and several cuts around my body. I brought my face closer to his and stared into his eyes. I closed my eyes crashed my lips upon his. His eyes filled with surprise before he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a small victorious grin rise as he pulled away. _

"_Never." I whispered as I forced every ounce of purification powers I had in me into his body. The barrier around us disappeared as Naraku began to burn. I bent down and immediately purified the jewel shards. I fused the two pieces together and smiled in triumph; the jewel was finally complete. I turned to my friends and laughed victoriously._

"_It's over." I whispered._

_-End of Dream Sequence-_

I awoke with a small smile on my face, remembering how Naraku was defeated. I looked down and remembered what had happened before returning home. I cringed as I sat up and let out a small gasp of pain. Besides me, Shippo opened his eyes in worry.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked with childhood innocence. I let out a small smile and nodded.

"Yes sweetie." I gently caressed his ears and sighed. I slowly made my way out of bed and crept into my bathroom with an extra pair of clothes. As I showered I pondered the events after the battle.

_-Flashback-_

_I stared at the tiny Jewel that had caused so much pain and suffering. Something so small, worth so much. They say that anything worth having is worth fighting for, but did they ever consider the fact that maybe some things are too troublesome to fight for? I scoffed as Inu-Yasha carried me back. I could feel exhaustion setting in, but I couldn't fall asleep yet. _

_Upon arriving at Kaede's, Kouga approached me and lowered himself to a knee. _

"_Kagome, I know you aren't taken with me as I am with you, but let it remain clear, that I love you, and if I can't love you as a mate, then I will love and cherish you as a friend, a sister, and an ally." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as he stood. _

"_Kouga, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you for your assistance today. I would be honored to be your sister, friend, and ally, only if you would be mine." Kouga wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly embrace. _

"_Alright you two, break it up! Get off of her you flea bag." Kouga growled and looked down at me._

"_You could do so much better than him." He whispered. I laughed as Inu-Yasha fumed._

"_Thank Kouga. I'll hopefully see you soon." He grinned._

"_Of course, who else is gonna look after you." with a wink he turned and ran to the East. Inu-Yasha snorted._

"_Stupid wolf." Inu-Yasha came close and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. _

"_Would you walk with me, Kagome?" I blushed but nodded as he led me away from camp. I could feel my heart jumping for joy as he intertwined his fingers with mine._

"_Kagome, I love you. I have loved you for so long. Would you accept me as a husband?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I smiled as brightly as I could. _

"_Of course!" He wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips upon mine in a loving manner._

"_I was thinking we could get married Next week at the same time as Sango and Miroku." I smiled and nodded hopefully. We then walked hand to hand back to camp._

_-End Flashback-_

I turned off the faucet and wrapped myself up in my towel. I stared into the mirror and lightly brushed the cuts that would surely become scars. I placed my hand over the exposed flesh of my back and gently poured my energy through it, closing the wound, leaving light scars behind. I repeated the healing on my arms and legs, where not a single scar was left behind. I smiled and pulled on a black mini skirt that ended at my mid-thigh and a blue long-sleeved sweater. I slowly descended the stairs to the kitchen where my mom sat quietly drinking tea with Sango, Shippo, Ojii-san, and Souta.

I smiled softly at everyone and refused to be sad. Souta ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held back my own tears as he sobbed into my shirt.

"Kagome. I missed you. It's been over a year. We weren't sure if you were even alive." He cried as he desperately clung to my side.

"It's ok Souta. I missed you too. But I'm back now. It's over." I whispered as I gently stroked his hair. He looked up at me with a grin.

"Does this mean you'll play with me later?" He asked. "You did, after all; miss two birthdays in a row." I felt a small sting of guilt enter my mind as I hugged him.

"Of course! I'll have to make up a lot. So I think maybe we'll have to go out sometime and get ice-cream." Souta's eyes lit up as he danced around the room in victory.

"Did you hear that mom? She's going to take me for ice cream!" I laughed as my mother shook her head at his childish antics. Sometimes, he reminded me of Inu-Yasha. I felt a small twinge of sadness rise but I forced it down and narrowed my eyes. 'No. Inu-Yasha reminds me of Souta.' I forced a smile as I sat down next to Shippo and my mom.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" My mother asked me. I smiled and nodded, not quite trusting my voice.

"That's good dear; you might want to think about going shopping for Sango and Shippo. I'm sure they might get strange looks from what they wear at the moment." I blushed and nodded.

"Of course. Do you guys want to go after breakfast?" I asked. Sango smiled appreciatively at me and nodded.

"That would be very much welcomed." We shared a laugh. I could see through her eyes, that she still missed Miroku. I cringed inside but shook it off.

"Well, Kagome, if you would, could you please take Souta too? I think he needs to spend some quality time with you as well." I smiled at him,

"I don't know he can be quite obnoxious…" I teased. I felt laughter tickle the back of my throat as he sent me a pleading look.

"I guess." I laughed as he jumped up and grabbed Shippo,

"Come on Shippo, I'll give you something to wear." They scampered away and I sighed in relief and closed my eyes for a moment as I continued to ponder the events of the past.

_-Flashback-_

_Two days before the wedding, I sat talking to Sheshomaru. Although his exterior is cold and distant, he is more than he seems. I flashed him a small playful smile as he mocked my decision to marry Inu-Yasha. _

_"Well, Sheshomaru, He's more than what people know and even think. Kind of like you," I paused as I glanced at him teasingly, "You're cold and harsh on the exterior, but deep down you're just as much my friend as any of my friends." Sheshomaru looked baffled, as a small blush settled on his cheeks. _

_"Miko-" he began, "Kagome." I interrupted. He glanced at me in irritation, "Kagome, I don't understand you. I never have. You embrace those that have hurt you even with the chance that they could do it again. You're very foolish," I flushed angrily, but before I could respond he continued, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled brightly and took his hand. _

_"I wouldn't change you either," I paused, "brother." Sheshomaru smiled down at me and helped me stand._

_"If he hurts you, I'll kill him." he whispered as he embraced me. I laughed and embraced him back. Before he pulled apart, I grasped his shoulder. _

_"Wait. I want to give you something." Sheshomaru raised a single elegant eyebrow and nodded for me to continue. I smiled as my hands began to glow blue. I placed my glowing appendage into his empty sleeve and gently restored his arm. When I finished, I pulled away panting with a victorious smile on my face. Sheshomaru looked at his arm in shock as he stretched his fingers. He smiled and kissed my forehead. _

_"Thank you, sister." He then turned and walked away. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I stood outside as my mom pulled out a pair of keys.

"We had hoped you would have been finished with your quest before you turned eighteen, so we got you a car to celebrate your birthday. Unfortunately, you weren't here. But you are now, so that's all that matters." She handed me the keys and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you mom. I love you so much." She nodded and began to cry.

"We're so glad you're back, sweetie. Be careful out there." I laughed and nodded.

"I will be." I walked down the stairs with Sango, Shippo, and Souta in tow and I gaped when I saw my car. It was a black Mustang GT. I giggled as both Shippo and Sango warily glanced at it.

"Is it... Safe?" she asked me I grinned.

"Of course." I laughed as I got in. Souta ran for the front seat but I shook my head.

"Nope, Sango stays in front. Strap Shippo in for me, would you?" Souta grumbled and buckled his seatbelt.

As we finally arrived at the mall, I was reluctant to leave my car. I put on the alarms and kissed the hood of it. "Be good." I heard laughter and I scowled realizing Souta was laughing.

"What's so funny squirt?" He blushed as he fidgeted nervously.

"Nothing." he looked away and I grinned knowingly.

We made many stops inside the mall, purchasing many outfits and shoes along the way with many thanks to momma's credit card.

As we were walking I heard someone yell out, "Souta." I turned to see a little girl about Souta's height.

"Oh, hey Mina, this is my sister, Kagome." His face was stained red as he fidgeted under my gaze. I giggled and shook Mina's hand.

"Hello there. Are you Souta's girl friend?" I asked teasingly. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"I- um... yes." I giggled and patted Souta's head.

"It seems I missed more than you said." I whispered to Souta. He blushed a dark shade of red, before taking Mina's hand.

"We were just going for ice cream, if you wanted to join us." Her eyes lit up.

"Ok, I'll have to ask my sister though." She ran over to a group of girls and I twitched realizing whose sister she was.

"Kagome!" three girls yelled in unison. I inwardly sighed.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka." I whispered with a fake smile. Sango looked just about as irritated as I was.

"Who's this? And who's that adorable little guy." Shippo blushed as Sango stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Sango; I'm her… half cousin." Sango said quickly.

"This is Shippo," I paused and gulped, "He's my son." Their eyes immediately bulged.

"Your son? He has to be at least Souta's age!" Eri screeched. I laughed.

"He's adopted; his parents were killed in a car accident." Yuka and Ayumi looked sadly at Shippo.

"Sorry little guy." Yuka said. Ayumi nodded.

"He's so cute!" Eri giggled. I laughed and nodded.

"Well, we better be on our way, we're going to get ice cream." I hurriedly said.

"Oh, we'll come with." I sighed.

"Very well. Let's go guys." After eating our ice cream, we finally managed to evade the trio of giddy girls and got to my car. I gently placed the bags in the trunk and grinned as I started the car. We drove off back to the Shrine.

-Author's POV-

After two months of adjusting to the new era, Sango and Shippo found themselves enjoying a magical box of images called a Television.

-Kagome's POV-

We were sitting in the living room watching television, when my mom walked in while talking on the phone. After hanging up the phone, she turned to me with a giant smile and sat down.

"Kagome, your cousin is coming for a few weeks. Can you prepare the guest bedroom? He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I grinned as I remembered our colorful past.

"Sure mom. I'll do that." I stood and grabbed Shippo.

"Come on my little trouble maker, you and I have things to do." with a sadistic grin I left the room, leaving Sango and my mom to wonder what I was up to.

-Three hours later-

Three hours later found Kagome putting the finishing touches into Yusuke's room. With a grin Kagome picked Shippo up and nuzzled him.

"We're done my kit, and once Yusuke gets here, he'll be in for a big surprise." Shippo giggled and squeezed out of my grasp.

"Can I go play videogames with Souta now?" he asked with his cerulean eyes filled with hope. I laughed and ruffled his hair,

"Of course." He bounced out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. Over the past two months I frequently had thought about my past, and forgetting it is far easier said than done.

_-Flashback-_

_One night before the wedding, found me sitting and talking to Sango._

_"I can't wait!" Sango said excitedly. I laughed and couldn't help but to agree._

_"Me either." I smiled as I remembered what Sheshomaru had said about mating._

_"Hey Sango, I need to go talk to Inu-Yasha, I'll be right back." With a grin I stood and dusted myself off. I turned towards the forest and knew instinctively where he would be. As I neared the Goshinboku Tree, I heard the obvious murmur of Inu-Yasha's voice._

_I stepped closer into the clearing to the scene of Inu-Yasha and Kikyo wrapped in each other's limbs. The wavering sound of their pleasure echoing in the clearing. _

_"Inu-Yasha, do you love me?" I heard Kikyo ask him. _

_"Of course, Mate." Inu-Yasha responded. I felt tears fall down my face as he said that. Kikyo glanced over at me._

_"If you love me, will you wish me back my soul?" She asked him. I stiffened. 'Please say no, Inu-Yasha. Please.' I thought to myself._

_"Anything for you, mate." He stood and turned, but as he saw me his face expressed shock and guilt._

_"How could you?" I whispered. He closed his eyes._

_"Do it for me Inu-Yasha." Kikyo whispered to him. His eyes opened and shone red. I stumbled backwards as Inu-Yasha stepped closer. I turned and ran before yelling a string of sits. Behind me Inu-Yasha growled viciously as he plummeted into the ground. I took off to the village and found Sango, Shippo, and Miroku sitting quietly around a fire._

_"Sango, I have to go, I have to leave. I'm never coming back, I love you guys, but I can't stay. Inu-Yasha, he-" I was cut off by Inu-Yasha coming through the trees. _

_"Kagome! You bitch, get back here!" I stiffened. Shippo jumped into my arms, _

_"Take me with you!" he cried. I nodded. Miroku stood in front of us as Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. Fortunately, it didn't transform. He threw it aside and flexed his clawed fingers._

_"Keh, I don't need that anyway. I have my claws." He leapt forward and Miroku whacked him in the head with his staff. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground and stood. _

_"Stupid, damn monk." Inu-Yasha leapt again, this time landing a blow on Miroku's side._

_"Inu-Yasha, stop it!" I yelled. Miroku turned,_

_"I love you Sango, run!" As Miroku turned around, Inu-Yasha began to attack again. I grabbed Sango's arm and we both fled to the well. As we ran, the branches cut into my exposed arms and legs. We finally broke through the trees to the well. Before we could Jump in Inu-Yasha sliced my back open. I crumpled to the ground in Agony but didn't scream. I closed my eyes and waited for the end of my life, but it never came. I opened them to see Sheshomaru standing above me with Inu-Yasha's neck wrapped in his hands._

_"Go home Kagome, I'll find you in 500 years." I nodded as Sango and I jumped into the well with Shippo in my arms._

_-End of Flashback-_

I shook my head and went into my own room. Sometimes, the past is just too much to think about.

Yusuke's POV –

Keiko and I were sitting at a table, enjoying each other's company, when Botan suddenly appeared,

"Yusuke Koenma needs you, it involves your cousin." I immediately stood and looked at her.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" I demanded. Botan shivered under the intensity of my glare, but she shook her head.

"She's fine, sort of, it's complicated. We need you." I nodded and looked at Keiko.

"Looks like time has been cut short again." I whispered as I pecked her on the lips.

"Stupid, damn toddler." I murmured as I put money on the table. Keiko giggled and waved. Eventually, after my leaving so often, she adapted to our shortened dates, as much as we both hated it, but she understood.

I walked with Botan into a portal and walked into Koenma's office.

"Start talking, what's going on?" I demanded of him. Koenma sheepishly laughed.

"It's a long story, we're not exactly sure," he paused glancing around the room at Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara, "We believe she has spiritual powers and we also believe she came into contact with a powerful artifact." Everyone stood silently watching me as if waiting for my reaction.

"So?" I asked Koenma sighed, "She may have the powers we need to rebuild the barriers. I have several theories about her, but it's up to you to reveal her past and find out if she is truly what we are looking for." I stared at him in irritation.

"I don't want you involving her into this mess." I whispered as I controlled my anger.

"Yusuke, if she isn't directly involved already, she will be involved." I looked up in confusion, "What do you mean, 'already involved?'" I asked. Koenma sighed.

"The artifact she has is impossible for her to have without contact to demons on a daily basis." I was about to answer back but Kurama beat me to it.

"If we may ask, what artifact does she posses?" Koenma narrowed his eyes at the thief.

"You would know it well, and you would do well not to go after it. It is the Shikon no Tama." Hiei and Kurama shared a glance.

"Who cares about the damned jewel, we just need to talk to her right? I'll call her and we'll visit no problem." I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Came the fragile voice of my aunt.

"Hey auntie, a few of my friends and I were going to be looking at colleges over in your side of Tokyo, and I was wondering if we," She cut him off.

"Of course you can stay over. When are you visiting?" I smiled, "In a week or two?" "That sounds just find, Yusuke. We'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye auntie." I hung up and grinned, "So, what do we need to find out again?" Koenma twitched and Hiei walked out the door. Kurama smiled.

"Worry not, Yusuke. We'll discus it again later. For now, go home and make arrangements for our visit."

Two weeks later, found Yusuke rushing up the shrine steps to greet Kagome who was running down them.

"Kaggy!" I yelled. A giant smile erupted on her face as she raced down the stairs. "Yusuke!" She suddenly tripped and before she hit the ground I rushed forward a bit and caught her.

"How's my favorite female cousin doing?" I asked her with a grin. She playfully pushed me and grinned, "You're only female cousin is good and wishes you'd stop calling her Kaggy." I grinned.

"Ah, yes, but not all wishes come true." Her smile faltered but she shrugged it off and placed a fake smile on.

"Isn't that the truth?" she joked and straightened out her clothes. "Who are your friends?" She asked as her eyes scanned them all. I grinned and turned.

Kagome's POV –

"Isn't that the truth?" I laughed bitterly to myself as I forced a grin. "Who are your friends?" I asked as he turned around.

"I am the great Kuwabara! And I think I'm in love!" he declared. I laughed as I instantly thought of Miroku. As I laughed tears escaped my eyes in my hidden depression.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me off one of my good friends." I whispered as I wiped the tears away.

The tall red head smiled in understanding and stepped forward. He grabbed my hand and left a soft kiss on it. "My name is Suichi Minamino, and it's a pleasure to meet you." he whispered with a wink. I felt a blush rise as I withdrew my hand. 'Hmm, he's a fox youkai.' I thought to my self I grinned.

"You're as shameless as a fox!" I whispered to him and laughed as he stood shocked. I winked and looked at the next one. He opened his mouth slightly and said his name. "Hiei." I smiled and nodded.

"I am Yusuke's cousin, Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I brought them all inside and lead them to the guest bedrooms. We had two extra rooms, making them have to share.

"Kuwabara, you can stay in here with Yusuke, Hiei and Suichi, you can share that room across the hall." I said with a smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled in outrage, seeing as there was only one bed in there.

"Hell no! I'm sleeping in you're room Kags, kind of like when we were younger!" He said with a laugh. I laughed as well.

"Fine, but you're going to have to leave your bags in there. Oh, and you all need to meet Sango! She's in one of the other rooms." I grinned as I ran to another room.

"Sango!" I yelled in excitement. She came rushing out with a giant pillow as if I were under attack.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I laughed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin and his friends. Where is Shippo?" I asked her. Sango laughed and pointed to her door.

"Shippo quit playing with Kirara and come here!" I yelled in false anger. I laughed as he came bouncing out of the room.

"I'm here momma!" he cried and hugged my leg. I picked him up and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Yusuke! This is Sango, she's my best friend, and this is Shippo. He's my son." I whispered as I hugged Shippo. Yusuke stood silently and stared at Shippo.

"He's your… you were… who…" Yusuke fainted. I giggled as I kneeled next him.

"Oh Yusuke, he's adopted! His parents were killed and I couldn't just leave him to die!" Yusuke lifted his eyelids and sighed in relief. Shippo walked over to Suichi with his illusion still up and smiled up at him. He stuck his 'hand' out,

"Hi, I'm Shippo! You and I are a lot alike. I like you. Do you want to color with me?" He asked. Suichi smiled down at him and shook his hand.

"I am called Suichi, we do look similar don't we, kind of like foxes, ne? I'd love to color with you." Shippo dragged Suichi off to the living room with a grin. I smiled and then helped Yusuke up.

Suichi's POV –

"I know what you are, please don't hurt Kagome! She's been through a lot and lost a lot of friends because of the Jewel. Please help me protect her." Shippo pleaded. I smiled at Shippo.

"You're smart. We aren't here to harm her. We are here to ask for her help. But we just need to make sure she is who we are here for. So you are a fox, correct?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, Momma says I'm her favorite fox in the world!" He said with glee.

"You're a kitsune too, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I am a silver." Shippo looked at me with awe, but before he could ask any questions, I cut him off.

"Does Kagome know about demons?" I asked. Shippo grinned and nodded.

"She spent the last three years of her life fighting them, of course she does." Suichi was baffled. How had she come into contact with them?

"Shippo, how did she come into contact with them? There are barriers that keep them out of the human realm." Shippo fidgeted.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell anyone or anything. A pinky promise!" he declared. I smiled and let Youko surface.

"Indeed." He said as he stuck out his finger. They linked fingers as golden eyes clashed with cerulean and Shippo began speaking.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Jewel of Four Souls?"

Kagome's POV –

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, Souta, and I sat in the living room playing video games. Mom walked in and sat next to me.

"Kagome, perhaps you'd like to show them around and point out several of the colleges to them." I laughed and looked at Yusuke.

"I never thought Yusuke would make it to college." I said laughing. I stood as Yusuke leapt at me, and ran. I giggled and ran out the door to the shrine and saw Suichi and Shippo sitting and coloring. They turned to look at me in amusement.

"Suichi! Hide me!" I yelled as I hid behind him. Suichi looked at Yusuke slyly.

"And what would I get in return?" He asked as his eyes shaded with golden specks. I paused.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. He grinned.

"A favor of my choice; when I want it." I pondered it.

"Deal, but it has to be within reason." Suichi grinned and leapt at Yusuke, holding him down. I giggled and ran off behind the shrine. Minutes later I heard Yusuke run from where I came. I grinned from my hiding spot in the Goshinboku tree.

"Kagome! Are you in that tree?" I let out a sheepish smile and laughed.

"Maybe!" He walked to the base of the tree.

"I demand you come down now!" He yelled. I giggled, before sticking my tongue out at him,

"Never!" I yelled with another laugh. Yusuke frowned but began to climb the tree. I yelped and began to climb higher. As I lifted my foot to another branch, my foot slid and I began to fall.

"Kagome!" Yusuke called. As I fell, I closed my eyes and cursed my luck. Just as I felt I was about to meet my doom, I landed in the arms of Hiei. As I landed in his arms, my mind suddenly viewed every single memory of the feudal era I went through. As tears poured down my eyes, I could tell that Hiei saw them too. I looked at Hiei's face in shock and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I remember you," I whispered to his ears, "brother."

_- Flash back -_

_I sat in the hot springs soaking my aching body with Sango. As she stood to leave, she looked at me,_

"_Do you want me to wait with you?" I shook my head, refusing to get out._

"_No I'm fine. I'll head back soon." I whispered as I closed my eyes. After she left I opened my eyes and sighed. _

_As I went to stand, a demon fell from the sky, and into the water. I blushed and grabbed my towel. After realizing the youkai was not about to rise from the water, I jumped in to save him. _

_I dragged his soaking body out of the water and pressed my head to his chest, waiting for him to take a breath. The youkai didn't breathe, so I did the one thing I knew I could do for him; I gave him CPR. After a few minutes, the youkai started coughing up water and I let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at me with his ruby red eyes, and I smiled. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked in concern. The Youkai simply stared in confusion._

"_You saved me…" he whispered, "Why?" I laughed as I sat down, still in my towel. _

"_I couldn't sit back and let someone die, especially not when I knew I could help." I said with a smile. He frowned and stared at my face._

"_But you're a miko!" He declared. I laughed again and looked down at my hands._

"_Just because I was born to kill youkai, doesn't mean I have to." I said as I thought of Kikyo. The youkai snorted,_

"_I'm sure that's what you all say, right before you smolder us up." He accused. It was my turn to scoff._

"_Fine! Next time I'll just let you die!" I stood up and turned to leave, but his hand stopped me. I turned calmly and looked at him._

"_I'm a forbidden child. Everywhere I go, people try to kill me or capture and torture me. I live my life in distrust because I don't know who I can trust. I can never be accepted for who I am." I frowned down at him as tears slid down my face. _

"_I'll accept you." I whispered into the young boy's head. He closed his eyes, but refused to let any tears fall but one. As it hit the ground, it turned into a pretty orb. He handed it to me and cuddled his head into my stomach. _

"_I don't normally cry! But I wanted you to have that, just incase." He stood and held my hand in his. "I'm on a mission to find my sister. I have to leave now." He turned to leave but he stopped, "My name is Hiei." He whispered, and he was gone. "Kagome." I whispered to the wind, knowing he would hear._

'_We ran into each other several times after that, he would often time give up pieces of the jewel shard, for a meal. He eventually asked her to be his sister. She hadn't seen him for over a year after that, and then she was gone from that world.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Hiei looked at me softly and nodded before replacing his cool demeanor.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I heard Yusuke ask. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Yusuke. He grinned and then held me down.

"Good, because now its pay back time!" He yelled as his fingers skillfully began to tickle me through my shirt. I wriggled around and giggled as my shirt lifted and he continued to tickle me. After a few minutes he stopped and his fingers grazed over the scars all over my back.

"K-Kagome? What happened to you?" he whispered. I cringed and let tears drip from my eyes. I looked into his eyes and I hugged him.

"A lot happened Yusuke; A lot that you, momma, and Souta couldn't help me with. I know you are aware of what exists in this world, so am I. I want to tell you, but I can't bring myself to do it. I could show you," I hesitated as I looked at Hiei who nodded in understanding. Hiei closed his eyes and grabbed both mine, and Yusuke's arms. Together, the three of us saw my past again.

Yusuke clenched his fists and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. "You should have called, or came over. I could have helped you." I sniffled and laughed.

"It's ok, Yusuke. I'm fine. I've had plenty of friends to help me along the way." I held his hand as we all walked back to the shrine.

"So why are you really here?" I asked him. Yusuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Koenma's POV –

I sat at my desk, doing a regular day's worth of paperwork. The only difference with today is the bad feeling I've had since I called the detectives in. As I finished a stack the door opened. Without looking up, I smiled.

"Ah, George, great timing, take these papers to the filing cabinets." I ordered. George made no answer I looked up and saw an irritated Lord of the Western Makai standing silently above me. I gaped and started to stutter.

"L-l-lord Sheshomaru! What are you doing here! Is there something wrong?" I asked, hoping he wasn't here because of my latest objective. Sheshomaru simply growled in annoyance and held out a packet of papers.

"What is this, Koenma? I believe we had a deal. I do not invade Reikai and destroy you and the barriers, and you tell me when Kagome is done with her past and leave her alone. She has already saved your ass several times from me. Now is not the time to mess around. Why are the detectives at my sister's home?" Koenma shuddered. He had forgotten just how scary the lord could be.

"I-I um, she, we, the barrier needs her help!" I blurted out. Sheshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry for not telling you, but please, we needed to get a hold of her, as soon as we could, besides, we weren't even sure if it was her." Sheshomaru scoffed,

"This Sheshomaru does not like being disregarded and uninformed. I demand you grant my demands, understood." I cursed my luck and nodded.

"Very well, name your prices." Sheshomaru grinned and I fought to suppress my shudder.

Yusuke's POV –

"So Kagome…" I paused as she looked at me, "How would you feel about being trained?" Kagome's eyes lit up.

"I've been trained physically in every weapon imaginable, but I haven't had spiritual training, I think that would be fantastic!" She yelled in excitement. I grinned and pulled out my cell phone.

"Well, I guess I'll make some calls. I know a very good trainer." He grinned slyly, eager to find out how Kagome could handle the wrath of Genkai.

"Hello Dimwit." Came the voice of Genkai. I grinned and answered,

"I have someone who needs to be trained, she's my cousin." The other side of the phone was silent.

"Does she know about youkai? Her powers? How to fight?" genkai asked. I laughed.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Genkai snorted.

"Very well, bring her by Monday at seven." She then hung up.

"Seven?" I yelled. I sat down grumbling and looked at Kagome.

"She wants to see you on Monday, at seven in the morning." Kagome smiled, "I get to sleep in!" She declared. I looked at her like she was insane, before she laughed and walked away.

-Monday-

Kagome's POV –

I walked up the many steps of the shrine and laughed as I heard Yusuke moan and complain. I walked in step with Suichi and smiled at him.

"Hello there, Suichi." I said. He smiled,

"Just call me Kurama." I smiled, "Very well, Kurama." He smiled in return. His eyes suddenly changed from emerald green to a cold, crisp gold, as long, silver locks replaced his luscious red ones. Suddenly, his tail was wrapped around my waist and his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I blushed as he lifted my chin. With a grin, he placed his lips on mine and began to kiss me. Suddenly, he was changed back into Suichi.

Suichi pulled away blushing as brightly as his hair, and he immediately began to apologize. I laughed and he was silent. I placed my hand on his chest and trailed it up and down his collar bone.

"You shouldn't have stopped, I wasn't angry" With a wink, I turned and continued to walk up to the top of the stairs, leaving behind a very, confused teenager, and a kitsune howling in unheard laughter.

At the top, I was greeted by an old woman. I smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am Yusuke's Cousin." The woman cracked a smile and bowed as well.

"I am Genkai; I like you better than Yusuke already." I laughed at Yusuke's yell of outrage.

"I am glad." Genkai gestured for me to follow so we all stepped forward. She stopped and turned towards us.

"Just her." I followed her as she walked into her shrine, leaving everyone behind to wait.

Inside the giant shrine, genkai lead me to a room in which she tested my spiritual levels. Then she led me to a room of boxes and pulled out a stack of boxes. She looked at me with a serious face and asked me what was in the box. I closed my eyes and felt for an aura. I frowned.

"Nothing?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I blushed and nodded. She smiled,

"You are right." She pulled out another one and grinned.

"What's in this one?" I frowned.

"A… demonic weapon?" Genkai grinned and nodded again.

"Close enough." She opened it and pulled out a sword.

"Do you remember your father?" she asked me. I frowned and shook my head.

"He made you this blade with his fang. He left it here for you, because he knew when the time came, you would need to make the choice." I frowned. "What choice?" I asked. She sighed.

"You are a full human miko. But your father was a full blooded kitsune. You are both. You must choose; do you wish to destroy your youkai blood and be completely human, or do you want to become a demon with control of your miko powers?" I frowned.

"I will never deny who I am." I whispered. Genkai smiled.

"Good. Close your eyes and picture a bright light, the light of your soul. In it, you will embrace it into you. Let it become one with yourself." I closed my eyes and obeyed. Within minutes, I was surrounded by silver light. I looked at my hands where dull fingernails once sat, and saw long pointed nails. I grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it in front of my eyes. Silver, silky locks replaced my black ones, and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were mostly gold with rings of blue. I held the blade close to my chest and smiled at Genkai.

"Thank you!" I yelled and hugged her. She smiled and patted my back. "Training will be everyday, from six to two. It is likely, that Kurama will volunteer to teach you. I suggest you accept."

"Umm… How do I hide my form around humans?" I asked. She smiled and handed me a leaf charm. I laughed. "Thanks again. See you tomorrow." I said and walked back outdoors where everyone was most likely training or sleeping.

Kurama's POV

I was showing Shippo how to summon a whip; his whip was made of fire. As he summoned it I looked behind Shippo after recognizing a new presence. Behind Shippo, there was a beautiful, female, fox demon. Her thick silver locks were blowing behind her in the wind. I immediately snapped my self out of shock as Shippo began talking.

"Look Kurama! I did it! Its made of fire!" He exclaimed. I smiled down at him and patted him on the head. "Well done Shippo, we'll have to show your mother what you can do when she comes back."

I looked back up at the female, and saw she was coming closer. As she grew closer I inhaled her sent; it was just like Kagome's, but it had a more nature-induced smell to it.

"Hello, Kurama." She said as she kneeled down next to Shippo. Shippo looked up at her in awe, "Mamma?" he questioned. She smiled and nodded to him. Shippo immediately began to jump up and down, begging her to explain what had occurred.

She sat down and motioned for me to sit down as well, behind her, every one else was listening intently. "Well," she began, trying to think of where to start "Genkai showed me a box, and told me to tell her what was inside. I was stumped because it didn't feel like anything; so that's what I told her. Apparently I was correct. She then pulled another box out, and it had demonic energy from that of a kitsune. I realized it was a sword. On the sword were five stones. Each stone stood for an element. The fifth stone was different."

She paused and let the information seep in. Shock filtered my entire being as I grew more confused. I felt Youko's curiosity rise in him as she started to continue. "The fifth stone, allowed my true nature to be revealed. It seems that though I am full human miko, my ancestors were demons. Being such, I was given the choice to keep remain full human, or to become full demon and inherit new abilities. I decided that I wouldn't mind being able to protect myself, as well as Shippo."

As she finished she had a bright smile and she was looking down at Shippo whom was staring at her, still in awe. I gently chuckled at Shippo's awe-struck appearance catching both his and kagome's attention.

"Well, Shippo, wouldn't you like to show your mother what you can do?" I asked him, as everyone started to return to what they had been doing before. Shippo jumped up eagerly, and nodded. He summoned a whip, and as before it was made of a blue flame.

"That's amazing Shippo!" Kagome applauded him, and then giggled, "now you just have to learn how to fight with it. Shippo grinned and looked up at me.

"Thank you Kurama! After you teach me, you should teach mamma." He said with a goofy expression on his face, almost as if, he had devised a plan. His grin went unnoticed by Kagome, who was currently surprised by his out burst.

Noticing she was about to reject, I immediately accepted. "But of course Shippo! I will teach both you, and your mother. It would be my honor." I said as I seductively kissed her hand.

A faint blushed appeared on her face and I grinned even more. "Thank you Kurama." She said looking above me and not into my eyes.

"Good." I stated as I straightened myself out. "When should we start practicing?" I asked, trying to hide the eagerness of both Youko and I. She blushed again, "well, I am also being trained by Genkai, so do you prefer to do it early or later?" she asked me.

I immediately turned her words, deciding I could enjoy making that blush resurface. "Well, the closer to night time the better; it's always more fun at night. What about training?"

As predicted her face lit like a Christmas light as she immediately sent me a glare. I felt the playfulness radiating of her as Youko was starting to gain even more control.

Suddenly, she placed her hand on my chest; slowly, letting her fingers slide along every curve through my thin shirt. Her blue eyes were staring into my green ones that were now laced with golden specks. As Youko was close to the surface of control, I shuddered as she delicately ran her fingers down my collarbone.

She then smirked and pulled her hand away. She bent down and grabbed Shippo, "I guess I'll see you tonight at five then." She left, throwing a wink over her shoulder. I felt my self staring at her hips as she walked away, almost in a trance.

I watched as she went to Sango and left toward her home.

Hiei's POV

Sango and I had been fighting for a good fifteen minutes before she gave in. I was surprised she lasted that long, most humans would have fallen after five. She seemed to be exhausted, and I couldn't blame her; I was probably one of the strongest and fastest opponents she had faced. Not to be conceited of course.

Most humans angered and disgusted me, but she was different. She had spunk, she could fight pretty well, and she was endlessly loyal to those who she considered family or friends. She would rather die in battle, than let a friend die, when she knew she could have done more to save them; that was admirable.

I noticed that her speed was better than the average human, an advantage she would undoubtedly need in the future. She also was very strong and determined. When we were fighting, there was this look in her eyes; she refused to give in until her body couldn't function. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she was bleeding from many cuts; none were deep enough to cause damage though.

I sat down next to her as she panted heavily, she looked at me with a grin, "You're pretty damn fast!" She exclaimed. "You are faster and stronger than the average human, onna." I stated as I stared at my katana. I wasn't used to complementing anyone, but it was true, and though I normally wouldn't have responded in such a way, I did. I felt that she deserved the respect. I noticed her breathing had regulated as she sat there astonished at the complement I had given her.

We both stood as Kagome approached us. I was shocked that she had become a fox, but needless to say, it didn't surprise me after thinking about it. She was very mischievous and sly. She had a funny sense of humor that was very fox like.

"Hello Sango, Hiei, can I borrow Sango? We must return home to get our stuff." She stated with a small smile. I nodded and left to go see Kurama. He was the only one who would truly understand him and accept what he felt. He needed to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

Together, Sango and I walked to my shrine; it was roughly thirty minutes away from Genkai's. As we were walking, Sango's silence stumped me.

"Sango, are you ok?" I asked. Curiosity was driving me mad; never before had Sango remained so quiet on a walk.

"I'm fine, Kagome." She replied as she continued to quietly ponder to herself again. I frowned, but decided to push her no further.

I sighed to my self and began to think about how kind Kurama had been to Shippo. `He'd make a great father and mate' I thought to myself as I felt a small blush and a smile appear on my face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Sango staring into my eyes "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked at her. She grinned, "What's up with you and Mr. Fox?" She asked as a blush found its way to my face.

"I, it's not like that, he's just," I paused as I grew even more flustered,

"What about you and Hiei, hmm?" I asked grinning, as it was her turn to blush and be flustered. We both stared into each other's eyes in triumph.

"I'll tell if you tell." Sango said with a grin. I blushed but nodded.

Kurama's POV

I sat below the trees pondering what had just occurred.

`She teased me.' I thought feeling both pleased and disappointed at the same time.

/Well, that much is obvious/ Youko said in the back of my mind.

`Youko, what should we do?' I asked him feeling lost and confused

/Well, we should play her at her own game; if she wants to be playful, be playful. If she's flirting, flirt back. We need to play to her emotions. Make sure she knows we want her! If some one else takes her from us, I'll kill you!"/ He answered

[Fox, we need to talk.] Some one whispered in my mind. I looked up to see Hiei in the tree above me.

"Hello Hiei." I said looking up at him as he glared at me. "What seems to be you problem?" I asked him as he jumped down and sat besides me.

"The onna, Sango, she is different than most humans." Hiei said sitting quietly waiting to hear my reply. I quietly sat and digested what he said.

"And? Is there a question behind all this-" I cut my self off and grinned. "You're growing feelings for her, aren't you?" My grin grew wider as he remained silent and continued to stare. "If you needed advise, you should have just said so." I continued, waiting for his response. "So what do you intend-" I was cut off by Hiei.

"Silence fox." He paused as a grin appeared on my face. "I am confused. She makes me feel different; she understands my pain. I am unsure of what to do." He said. I smiled realizing this must be hard for him to admit.

"Well, Hiei, if you're attracted to her, find out how she plays and play along." I said coyly. He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously confused. "Hiei, most card games are strategy rather than luck. If you play your cards right, then you often times get the prize you desire." I explained as he nodded silently.

Hiei looked up at me with a small smirk. "So how are things with the Kitsune?" he asked. I sat there for a moment unsure of how to answer. As I opened my mouth to reply, Kuwabara made his way over.

"Did you see how hot Kagome looked?" Kuwabara asked us. I felt a growl escape my throat, /don't let him talk like that, she's ours!/ Youko yelled inside my head. I stood up and stared into the detective's eyes as I glared hatefully at him. I growled low in my throat, but he heard it well.

Kuwabara backed up with his hands in the air, "Hey, She's all yours." He said. I felt guilt rise in my self as I immediately calmed down and breathed.

"I- I'm sorry Kuwabara. I lost control for a moment. Please forgive me." I said feeling utterly ashamed. I felt horrible, of course Kuwabara hadn't meant anything by the statement, `God, I'm such an idiot.' I looked over at Hiei who was silently chuckling at me. Kuwabara nodded in understanding.

"I get it man, you like her." He said with a grin, "Just don't hurt her; Yusuke will kill you." I nodded in agreement and understanding. And with that I wondered off and decided to wait until five.

Sango's POV

Me and Kagome arrived at her shrine and went to her room. Together we packed clothing and personal items. After packing, we sat down on her bed and began to talk about what girls talk about best; boys.

"So how do you feel about Kurama?" I asked her. She blushed but nodded. I jumped up and down, and squealed gleefully. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! As soon as you saw him, I could tell you were totally into him!" I yelled feeling very triumphant.

"What ever! Who cares, god! What about you? Hmm? How do you feel about Hiei?" She asked me. I blushed, how was I supposed to reply to that?

"I- I, um," I paused as my blush grew deeper, "Fine! You got me, I like him." I said in a whisper. I looked up at her and saw grinning.

"So what happened between you two?" She asked me. I blushed.

"Well, we were fighting, and he is really fast too, seriously, but anyway, and after about fifteen minutes I couldn't fight anymore. But the way he fought was honorable, and he was so fun to spar with, I couldn't help it." I paused, "Also, he, complimented my speed and strength; and I get the feeling that from him it's rare. He really seems hard and cold on the surface; but once you get through all of that and find out who he is, he is trustworthy and kind. And, he shares a similar past with me, and he understands how I feel! Kagome, I really like him." I admitted guiltily.

She smiled and patted my back. "Just show him how strong you are and show him who you are. Let him know that you're there for him if he needs it. Plus, he obviously admires your strength and feels a connection with you!" she said

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks. I guess we should head back to Genkai's now, I mean Its almost five, you wouldn't want to miss your date with Kurama." I said slyly. She blushed and playfully shoved me. "It's not a date; we're training." She insisted, but I refused to agree instead I just nodded and sarcastically answered "Mhm, of course."

Kagome walked out of her temporary room at Genkai's dressed in black mid-thigh shorts and a red tank-top. As she walked out the door, she grabbed her sword and a few daggers that she placed on her hip. As she walked out of Genkai's home, she approached the training grounds and saw Kurama standing with his back to her in his fox demon form. She grinned and slowly crept towards him as silently as she could.

"Hello, Kagome." Kurama said as he turned with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a red rose in the other. Kagome stopped her approach, and stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, he disappeared. She turned around to come face to face with him; his single red rose was now a whip and the bouquet of flowers were gently laid on the steps behind him. He smirked.

"You should never put your guard down," he whispered as he attacked with the whip. Kagome jumped to the side just barely escaping its wrath. She turned and held up her sword, just as it struck again. As Kurama pulled back, Kagome went on the offense and dove in to slice him. Kurama jumped back and snapped the whip once more, this time cutting her cheek. Kagome halted her attacks and looked up with anger in her eyes.

She quickly changed into her demon form, as her grip tightened on her sword, he snapped the whip again. Kagome reached out and grabbed the whip as it slipped past her face, and then quickly pulled Kurama to her by surprise.

As Kurama let go of the whip, she sliced his cheek and grinned. Kagome quickly did a hand-spring backwards and pulled out two daggers, as she placed the sword back at her side.

Kurama advanced as Kagome threw the daggers, one dagger missed, while the other sliced his arm. Kagome charged with her sword raised, and as she was about to strike, vines crawled up her legs and arms, successfully knocking the blade out of her hands. Kagome frowned and realized she was stuck.

"What the- How did you do that?" She asked him in awe as the vines unwrapped themselves. Kurama only grinned as he stepped closer to her. His silver locks gently blew in the wind behind him. His golden eyes were laced with emotions she couldn't read. She stared into his eyes before he finally replied.

"With time you will learn how to do what I have done. As a Silver kitsune, you, like me, can control plants, force them to obey your every whim. They will follow your demand, as long as you treat them with the love and respect they deserve." After he finished speaking their lips were only centimeters apart. As Kurama's feel Kagome's breath on his lips, he quickly turned from her, with a small smirk on his face.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded and lost, before she suddenly turned angry once she realized what he did.

Kagome's POV

`That jerk just teased me. How dare he? Granted, I did it to him earlier; payback's a bitch huh?' I looked back and saw him sitting on the steps calmly with his eyes raised to the darkening sky. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me with those stunning golden eyes, and in them I saw confliction. I grew more curious as I waited for his reply.

"The past; the present; the future," he paused as a small smile appeared on his face. "I do wonder if things had been different in the past, how it would affect me now and later. Part of me wishes it hadn't happened, but the other part of me is glad it did."

"Why are you glad?" I asked. Honestly I wouldn't want to be trapped in my body with another soul; it would anger me.

"If I hadn't acted as I did then, I never would have met Suichi, Hiei, Yusuke," He paused as he looked at me again, "and you." I blushed at his words as I slowly thought of what to say.

"I'm glad you did too." I shyly responded, wondering what he would say to that. He smiled again. One of his hands reached up and tilted my head, while the other wrapped itself around my own hand.

He stared into my eyes as his lips covered mine. He nibbled on my lower lip, and I inhaled sharply. His tongue gently slid into my mouth and slowly explored its entity. I felt my self groan inwardly as he gently massage my lower lip with his teeth. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine as we both caught our breath. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

After a few minutes he stood up with my hand still in his and helped me up. With a blush I stood up, and he handed me the long forgotten bouquet of flowers. He led me to a grassy area underneath the trees and started to teach me how to manipulate plants.

Hiei's POV

I sat in the trees not far off from where Sango was sharpening her katana. As she was bringing the blade down, she accidentally sliced her hand open. As the blade fell from her grasp, I watched as she winced and I frowned as the inhaled the scent of her blood. I narrowed my eyes and jumped down besides her.

"You should be more careful." I stated as she jumped. Her hand was wrapped around her wrist in an effort to halt the bleeding. She cringed and turned from me.

"I know; it was my fault." She answered as she tried to pick the sword up again. I grasped her arm and turned her towards me.

"Release the sword, onna." I demanded so she wouldn't cut her self again. She pulled away and glowered at me.

"I have a name, you know it; use it!" she yelled at me. I frowned and pulled her towards me again,

"Sango," I paused as I enjoyed the feeling of her name rolling off of my lips. "Let go of the sword and give me your hand." I calmly insisted. She reluctantly lowered hand to mine and watched me carefully.

I brought her hand to my lips and licked up the cut. It slowly closed and the blood was all gone. I looked at Sango and noticed her surprise. I smirked as she pulled her hand back and inspected it carefully. Her eyes came back to mine and were filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, Hiei." She said as a smile lit up her face. I couldn't help but to notice how lovely she looked when she smiled. When I snapped out of my thoughts I realized her lips were mere inches away from mine.

I leaned in closer and placed my lips on her. She looked into my eyes with her chocolate ones and she slowly closed them as she hungrily responded. As I pulled away I smirked as she panted with a grin of her own, plastered on her face.

We stood there together in silence, enjoying each other's company, before we were back at it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama's POV

I woke up to the peaceful sound of birds chirping, the wind blowing , and Kagome breathing. With a flustered smile I looked down at her and pulled some of her hair behind her ears. I blushed realizing she was waking up.

'Youko, what if she freaks out at us? this is all your fault! You just couldn't control yourself! I swear-' i was cut off by Kagome's dainty hand waving in front of my eyes. With a startled blush, I looked down into Kagome's blue ones.

"Good morning Kurama!" She said as she cuddled into my chest. I couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment. I looked down and realized we were both in our human forms.

"Good morning my little vixen," I said huskier than usual, "Shall we return to Genkai's? I'm sure the others are freaking out, plus I need a shower," I paused and gave her a sly grin, "I don't suppose you'd care to join me?" I asked.

As red stained her cheeks I chuckled softly. I suddenly found myself on my back with Kagome straddling my waist. I grinned from ear to ear as she growled playfully.

"Little Vixen, if you wanted me so badly, you should have said so." she growled again and this time brought her lips to mine in a heated kiss. I grabbed her hips as she deepened the kiss.

As I nibbled on her lip she pushed her hands up and down my chest, softly caressing the muscles. She suddenly pulled from the kiss and begin to kiss down my jaw towards my ear. I felt her teeth nibble on my ear and I suppressed a groan. she continued to kiss down to my neck I gasped as she nipped at my neck.

I smirked and flipped her over and gave her the same treatment. I smirked even further upon hearing her gasp. I nipped and licked at her neck, as my hands held her shoulders down. I suddenly stood, and then chuckled at the disappointed look on her face.

"Don't worry my little vixen, there's plenty more time for that later." I helped her to her feet and together we walked back to Genkai's, hand in hand.

Upon returning to Genkai's, we saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yukina staring. I smirked realizing why. I looked down at Kagome to see her blushing, and with her free hand, she was twirling her hair and looking away.

As we approached them, I first saw Kuwabara with a goofy grin on his face. Next I saw Genkai and Yukina smiling gently, I smiled in return. Lastly, I saw Yusuke, whose face burned red with anger.

Yusuke then grabbed my arm and dragged me away from everyone.

Yusuke suddenly stopped once we were out of ear shot of everyone else. He turned me to look at him. I frowned as he glared.

"Yusuke, listen I-" Yusuke cut me off,

"I don't care! You just listen up! If you hurt her in anyway possible, I swear, I'll skin your pretty red hair off your head, and then I'll do it to Youko! She's been through enough heart break, and she doesn't need another one night stand, or heart break." I flushed in anger at his accusation. I pushed his hands away from me.

"You will listen, Kagome means more to me than you know! Your ridiculous accusations will cease, I give you my word, that she will not be hurt be me or Youko." I said in an icy voice. My eyes flashed gold as Youko took over, "If you ever insinuate her being nothing more than a one night stand again, I'll slaughter you, regardless of your relation to her."

Yusuke growled at me, and I growled right back. He straightened out and turned,

"I've given you fair warning, I will hold you to your word." Yusuke stalked off back to Genkai's, and I followed.

Kagome's POV

When Yusuke and Kurama returned I could tell something was wrong. Kurama walked up to me and grabbed my hand and led me away.

We stopped in his room. He turned to me and nuzzled the side of my face. A small smile broke out across my face as I nuzzled him back. Kurama pulled away and looked down on me.

"Kagome, I would like to court you," he paused and pulled out a necklace with a rose pendant on it. I blushed as I struggled to come up with words, "Would you be my girl friend?" he asked with any trace of a joke lost. I blushed and nodded.

A bright smile grazed his face as he leaned down and kissed me with more passion than I ever felt in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss with just as much passion. When he pulled away, I looked down and realized he put the necklace on me already.

I looked up at him again, cheeks stained pink, and a giant grin plastered on my face. he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"I do believe you agreed to shower with me." he said suggestively and raised an eyebrow. I giggled as I looked into his emerald eyes and noticed the gold specks that were showing through.

"Not today Kurama, I have things to do, I cant have you distracting me." I answered, giggling at his crestfallen face. I kissed him on the lips one more time before strolling out of his room and heading to mine.

After showering I looked around, eager to share the recent events with Sango. I frowned realizing I couldn't find her. I walked outside and spread my senses. I felt Kurama behind me and I turned and smile.

"Hello Kurama, have you seen Sango?" he shook his head,

"No, have you seen Hiei?" I frowned, 'that can't be a good thing...' I thought to myself.

Kurama and I walked around the grounds and then spotted Hiei and Sango snuggling in a tree and making out.

At the same moment Kurama and I both yelled out a name, "Sango?" "Hiei?"

We glanced at each other, and then back at them. Hiei jumped off the tree with Sango,

"Get off me you insufferable wench." Hiei said with false anger. Sango immediately flushed in anger.

"Excuse me? You sure weren't complaining earlier! You stupid ugly midget!" she replied. Hiei glared at her and disappeared. Sango's anger quickly dissipated into embarrassment at our shocked expressions.

"What?" she demanded. I smiled slyly at her,

"Oh nothing Sango dear. I think you hurt Hiei's feelings, we wouldn't want your relationship to end over such a silly argument." Sango blushed profusely and stormed off.

I looked at Kurama and shrugged.

"Dinner tonight my lovely lady?" he asked me with an ear to ear grin.

"But of course, kind sir." I replied with an enthusiastic grin of my own.

"I'll pick you up at seven." he said as he walked off. I smiled to myself and skipped off to go train.

Kurama's POV

As I walked to my room, I was tackled from behind by Shippo. Catching my balance, I turned and held him.

"Kurama! Can I ask you something?" In confusion, I frowned but nodded.

"Of course." He smiled shyly and fiddled with his tail.

"Are, are you going to be my new daddy?" I blushed for a moment before smiling softly.

"Very soon, little kit. Very soon." Shippo bounced out of my arms and down the hall happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven at night, Kurama's POV-

I stood outside dressed in a pair of loose black jeans, and a white button up shirt. I heard the clicking of heels and I turned to see Kagome dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress that ended at mid-thigh, and a pair of black heels.

I grinned as she came closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, nuzzling my head into her neck and silky black hair.

"You look lovely tonight, my little vixen." I whispered into her neck. I smirked as she shivered. "Shall we?" I questioned. With a slight blush, she nodded and took my arm. Together we walked to my car.

-No ones POV at the restaurant-

"Reservations for two, under Suichi Minamino." The waitress nodded and smiled at him.

"Right this was sir…" she drawled out. Kurama looked at her with a slightly disgusted look but nodded respectfully. He smirked as he realized the jealous look Kagome wore on her face.

Kurama squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kagome looked up at him sweetly, a pink blush settled on her cheeks.

Kagome and Kurama were seated in a secluded booth and were each handed a menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked, her brown eyes glued to Kurama's body. Kagome's anger flared, but she remained calm. Kurama smiled as politely as he could.

-Kurama's POV-

"Could you bring us some wine please?" the waitress nodded eagerly and walked off. I turned and smiled at Kagome, who's glare was currently fixed on the waitress whose eyes refused to quit roaming.

"Kagome, please calm down. You have to understand, that everywhere I go, this happens: but you are the only one I want." I explained to her. Kagome's eyes then fixed on me. She breathed in deeply before calming down.

The waitress returned and set the wine bottle down with two glasses.

"Here you are sir, can I take your orders?" Kagome and I both ordered and the waitress collected our menus. She turned to me one last time,

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted?" she said in an obviously flirty manor. Before I could answer Kagome snapped.

"Miss, I suggest you quit falling all over my boy friend, or im going to have a talk with your manager. He's mine! Back Off!" I smirked at her statement. Flustered, the waitress got up and walked off.

I looked back at Kagome, who looked more than pleased with herself. I felt Youko surface.

"Well, a little feisty aren't we? Don't worry, that just makes things more exciting later." he said giving her a little wink. Kagome immediately blushed.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back."

-Kagome's POV-

I walked to the bathroom and breathed out. 'God, Kurama, what are you doing to me. I don't know if its because of my new demon side or what but gosh, I've never acted like that before.' I thought quietly to myself. I blushed realizing what I said.

"Kill me now," I muttered to myself.

"Gladly, however, Master Loriden wants you alive and uninjured. Ahh, such a pity." I whirled around in time to dodge a hit aimed to knock me out. I ducked as she swung again, feeling my demon side come out, and whirled my legs around to kick her in the stomach. She slammed against the wall and crumpled to the ground. I walked over, wrapped my claws around her neck, and lifted her into the air.

"Who are you and why does your, 'master' want me?" I demanded coldly.

"My slave name is Myldrid, but you my lady, may call me Aikko. Master Loriden wants you to be his queen. he wants your power and that of the jewel," she paused and looked around,

"He is my master and his command I must obey. I am sorry. Hopefully you will defeat him. And hopefully one day, I will be free like you…" she whispered as she faded into the shadows of the bathroom. I transformed into my human form and returned to the table: utterly confused and slightly pissed off.

Kurama's POV~

After Kagome left, a new waiter passed by our table and dropped off our food. I smiled politely & waited for Kagome's arrival.

After 5 minutes of waiting she finally emerged from the bathroom looking frazzled. I frowned, but I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she sat down. She looked at me in confusion, and opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. She lifted her hands to her forehead and began to groan in frustration.

"I don't actually know; I'm confused" she admitted and I couldn't help but chuckle at her lost expression.

"I was in the bathroom and a fox youkai came up to attack me, she failed, but still. Then she said her slave name was… Myldrid, but I could call her Aikko. Then she strayed off about some guy named Loriden who wanted me and the jewel; It just doesn't make sense, I mean-" She was suddenly cut off by a man who wore a black tuxedo that looked like it was made of the finest silks.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Higurashi?" he asked his eyes going back and forth across the room. I felt jealous as her attention went from me to the man.

"I am Ms. Higurashi." She said quietly. The Mans eyes focused on her as did the eyes of several others in the restaurant.

Kagome's POV~

The man strolled across the room, directly to our table before he bowed deeply and with a handsome chuckle, he kissed my hand. He gestured to the chair in question. I nodded reluctantly and the man sat himself down.

"My dear allow me to introduce my self, My name is Aki, I am an acquaintance of your father and of your friend Lord Sheshomaru." I angrily rose from my seat and faced the man.

" I don't care who you are or who you know, but be careful who you talk about, my father is dead." I looked at Kurama as he stood from his seat as well and I turned to walk away.

"You believe that do you? the man asked with a disgruntled look on his face. I stopped and turned to face the man, with Kurama at my side.

"Is that what she told you all those years ago?" He looked at his hand where a silver ring with a small blue sapphire sat .

"My dear, you'll come to find that in life, things are not always what they appear." He finished sadly. I looked at his face and into his eyes; I looked at his hands and at his ring. 'that ring, I've seen it before in some album of mom's-' and suddenly, it hit me: this man, with stunningly blue eyes and long black hair was my father.

"No. She said you were dead, gone forever! You left us? That's the truth? She was right, you are an evil man!" I yelled . He snarled viciously,

" I am no such thing! I left because I had to, I left to save your lives, but it wasn't enough: he knows, and now you need my help. Your mother, I love her, but she has lied to you: I am not a monster. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have left. If it was up to me, I would have come back sooner. Please trust me, you know as well as I do not to read a book by its cover. Please, give me a chance."

Stunned I looked into those familiar, and still strange, blue eyes, I grabbed his out stretched hand and started to speak.

"Father, you have a lot of explaining to do, not just to me, but to mom and Souta as well."

Author's POV

Aki smiled and with delight, he pulled Kagome into his embrace for the first time in such a long time; and finally he was home.

"So," Aki began, "Who is this charming young man?" Immediately, Kagome's face turned a bright shade of pink as she looked into Kurama's green eyes that held a curiosity like no other.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's POV

"So tell me again, why don't you want to talk to mom yet?" I asked, curious and confused. Aki looked at me thoughtfully before playing with his ring again.

"I'm not ready to see her yet." He said, obviously lying and stalling at the same time. He begun to play with his ring again, not content with its placing.

"What is that ring from?" I asked him. He looked up startled and smiled brightly.

"I got it from a… group of some sort. It was a group of fox youkai who felt threatened by humans. I originally thought they were horrible, until I met your mother. I quit the group and made some enemies of them when I did quit. That's actually part of the reason I left." I frowned but smiled at him again,

"Well, you're home now, and that's all that matters." Aki smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Almost my dear." I frowned as he put the ring on another finger,

"Weren't you wearing it on your other hand earlier?" He look down and frowned,

"Oh, yes. Excuse me, I seem to be doing that a lot lately." He laughed and put the ring back on his other hand. I laughed lightly before standing and leaving to find Kurama.

Kurama's POV

'I don't like him.' Youko said as we were sitting and pondering about Kagome's father.

`Neither do I, I don't trust him.` I replied. To be honest, I didn't believe his whole story about wanting to come back and not being able to return. And who is this Loriden?

`Youko, I'm going to go talk to Koenma about this,` I paused and looked around

something just, doesn't add up right.'

'Which part? The fatherly figure or the mystery man?' he asked I frowned

"Both." I said aloud, feeling both determined and suspicious of it all.

"Both what?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Kagome, I smiled as she walked closer and I took her into my arms.

"Nothing, love, nothing at all." I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

'We'll figure this out red, don't worry.' I ignored him because inside, I completely agreed.

Hiei's POV

I climbed into Kurama's window and sat on the window sill until he returned to his room. Sango was mad at me for being 'two-faced', and I needed advice. Minutes passed, maybe hours, until he finally came into his room. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone, straddling his hips was Kagome and their lips were locked like some kind of lock. I felt my self flush as they noticed me.

I opened my mouth to come up with a statement, but found none; I was startled. Kagome started to blush before she kissed him once more and whispered in his ear,

"I'll see you tonight." with a sly smile she walked out of his room.

Kurama turned towards me, obviously angry and definitely not pleased.

"You better have a really good explanation for this Hiei." feeling embarrassed, I looked away. Kurama sighed and motioned for me to talk.

Kurama's POV

'You cock-blocker!' Youko yelled through my mind at Hiei. I was amazed at how often Youko and I were agreeing lately. Hiei looked at me with calm and yet sad eyes. He looked more unbalanced and uncontrolled than ever.

"I need you help, Kurama." He said. He sounded so lost and confused. I nodded and smiled.

"What are friends for?" I asked. For one of the fist times I've seen, I saw him smile.

Later That Day~

Hiei's POV

"Sango?" I asked. She looked at me with her piercing brown eyes and nodded. I struggled to find the words I wanted to say.

"I was wondering," I paused, "If you wanted to go with me on a," I paused once again hoping she would get an understanding of what I was trying to say.

"What are you trying to ask?" She asked me. I felt my self get embarrassed.

"A date?" She blushed and smiled. She brought her face closer to mine and I felt relieved.

"Of course." she answered. I smiled at her and brought my lips to hers.

Even Later that Day~

Author's POV

Sitting together in a tree sat Sango and Hiei. Silence filled the air around them, but in the silence, slight contentment could be felt. Without uttering a single word to one another, they felt loved.

Kurama's POV

After Kagome & Hiei left, I went ahead and got ready to hang out at Genkai's with Kagome.

'Red, why are we going to go to Genkai's when we could take her here? Or somewhere else that's isolated and quiet?' I laughed

`Youko, you know we aren't doing anything like that! We're going over there to ensue that nothing should happen to Kagome or our friends.` I felt Youko pouting in the back of my head.

'Fine.' he replied snidely and pouted again. I couldn't help but chuckle. I locked my front door, and headed out for Genkai's.

Yusuke's POV

"Keiko! Do we have to go tonight? Why not tomorrow? Or this weekend?" I begged as she dragged me to Genkai's.

"I want to meet her Yusuke, and I'm not just going to show up without you and let myself in." She replied angrily. I sighed and decided arguing was futile. Besides Kagome wouldn't mind meeting her anyway.

Kagome's POV

I was sitting on Genkai's couch watching TV before Genkai strolled in, talking to my father. They sat themselves down and began to ask about my adventures in the past. To say I was uncomfortable about this discussion was an understatement.

I explained some parts of my time traveling, but not others. I left out a whole bunch. At six o'clock Kurama showed up, with a green bag over his shoulder and a dainty bouquet of flowers. I smiled as he handed them to me.

"Thanks Kurama." I said with a faint blush on my cheeks. He smiled and bent down to kiss me, before my father coughed. We looked to my father who didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

We started the night out by watching a movie, not just any movie, we watched Saw 3. In the middle of the movie, when the man was walking through the hallway, the door was knocked on. We all jumped, but only I screamed. I clung to Kurama's arm before blushing madly.

Genkai went to answer the door.

Yusuke's POV

Keiko rang the doorbell and I, impatiently, waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened, I opened my mouth to ask for Kagome, but The opener spoke first.

"What are you doing here dimwit?" It was Genkai. Before I could reply snidely, Keiko beat me to the punch, what is up with females these days?

"We're here to see Yusuke's Cousin!" She said excitedly.

Genkai smiled at _her_ and let us in.

I walked up to the living room before an unfamiliar scent reached my nose,

"Who the fuck is that?" I yelled when I saw a strange man sitting in the corner of the room. Before anyone could reply, Keiko hit me in the back of the head.

"Yusuke, that was rude!" She walked forward and found Kagome,

"Hello Kagome, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." I smiled as Kagome shook her hand and smiled.

"But seriously who is that guy?" I asked again, this time in a less forward way.

The man who sat in the corner stood and looked at me. With a gracious smile he bowed.

"I am Kagome's Father, and it has come to my awareness that you are my nephew?" I looked at him with a cold stare.

"Bull shit. Her father is dead. Who the hell are you?" This time my anger rose violently, and I felt myself transform.

Taken aback, the man frowned and tried again.

"Yusuke, I am her father. There is no denying it. You were dead at one point too, remember?" I growled threateningly before stepping closer to Kagome.

"Then where were you her entire life? What evidence do you have?" I was on the verge of attacking him. Its assholes like him that leave their families behind and that ticked me off.

Kurama's POV

"There is a reason for it, I assure you, its just not an easy situation to explain. When the time is right, you will get to know, but until then, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you" He answered. There was no way in hell I was leaving without an answer, Yusuke was right. I stood besides Yusuke and stared the man down.

"Then answer it for me." I heard Kagome say. Her father looked at her in an offended manor.

"Your siding with him? You trust him more than your own father?" He asked her. I watched as her eyes darkened before she stood up angrily.

"Of course, He was by my side for the majority of my life, you weren't. You were never there for me, I have a reason to trust my cousin, more than I do you." I looked at Yusuke and could tell he was proud.

Kagome's father sat down and with a dark face he began to speak.

"It is a long story, but I'll start from when I met your mother. Several years ago, twenty to be exact, I met her at a book store. She was reading some mythology book, and looked nothing but normal. However, I knew that not everything was what it seemed. I started to talk to her and discovered she knew of demons. Two years later, we had you. Long before I met your mother, I met Lance; the leader of an organization that was against the human population. We existed in Ningenkai, but then Reikai discovered us. We had plans to escape of course, but only Lance and I got away." He paused and looked at his hands to play with his ring.

"Before I met your mother, Lance had talked of a beautiful human woman who stole his heart without the knowledge of his feelings or him. When you were six and Souta was three, Lance found me out and accused me of betrayal to the demon race. He threatened to kill your brother and your mother, but not you. Years after I left, I realized that the woman he fell in love with was you. You know how you traveled to the past?" Kagome nodded and he paused

"Well, that was when he found you, right before the final battle. He knew you were in love with that stupid mutt, but he couldn't understand why you didn't love him instead. He was with you until the moment you jumped into the well. Once you jumped into the well back to the future, he vowed to find you, no matter how long it took, and to make you his. He found you, but before he found you, he changed his name to Loriden. He enslaved shadow foxes and silver foxes alike to be his minions until you were in his arms or until he was dead."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, the details he used were so… descriptive. How did he know how Loriden felt? How had he found the whole story?

'Red, I think we should contact Koenma, soon.' I heard Youko say. I once again agreed.

`You're right, something's weird.`


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's POV

"I think we should contact Sheshomaru. He said that someone was looking for me, remember Yusuke? He said to find him when the time was right. I have the paper he gave me we'll go see him tomorrow." I proposed; this would also solve the trust issues between everyone.

Aki stood up and grabbed my arm.

"No, Sheshomaru has been busy as of late, we wouldn't want to disturb him. I talked to him recently, he is the one that helped me find you." He said. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, we're going, he said, I should come immediately, we'll leave tomorrow, besides you guys are well acquainted, so am I." I turned toward Kurama,

"We should probably get going if we want to make it to our reservations." He said to me. I blinked in confusion

"What reservations?" He smiled as he led me to my room,

"Dinner of course, my little vixen." I could tell Youko was on the surface and I grinned playfully.

"Then I better change, and ill meet you in thirty minutes?" He grinned as he wrapped his fingers around my hand.

"Yes. Hurry now, we don't want to be late." I kissed him full on the lips, before turning into my room and getting ready.

I went into my room and noticed Shippo had fallen asleep drawing. As I picked him up to put him in bed, I noticed his picture. In his picture, I saw Kurama, holding my hand and Shippo on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the words written above it; My family.

I tucked him into bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the shower.

Kurama's POV -

I was standing in front of Genkai's dressed in black slacks and a button up white shirt. As I stood waiting I felt like I was being watched, I turned around to see and feel nothing besides the cool air of the night and the tall ominous trees that surrounded Genkai's temple. I summoned a single red rose, just incase.

"Kurama? Are you ok?" Kagome asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"You look lovely tonight." I whispered for only her to hear. She grinned and twirled in her midnight blue strapless dress. The dress was simple, but elegant. It flowed to her ankles and she wore dark blue heels. Around her neck she wore the silver rose pendant I gave her along with her leaf pendant.

I linked arms with her and handed her the single rose. She smiled down at the rose and then up at me, before she brought it to her nose and smelled it.

"So where are we going?" She asked me. I grinned before opening my car door and letting her in.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I said playfully.

"Oh?" she asked "Well I see no magician, but I do see a sexy fox avatar. Perhaps he could tell me where were going?"

/Red, lets just take her home; I like that idea so much better than a restaurant./

'Relax Youko.'

"Perhaps he could, but perhaps he doesn't know." I replied to her. She laughed and locked hands with me.

"I suppose it'll be a surprise for us both then." I grinned like a fox before starting the engine.

I ended up taking her to an Italian restaurant called Lux Louseii. The dinning area was luxuriously furnished and there were only a few other couples sitting in the booths around ours.

"Hello, Reservations for Minamino." The woman's eyes widened slightly as she nodded and led us to a table. After we were seated, she handed us the menu's and scurried off to the back room.

"That was," She paused, "weird." I laughed.

The waitress soon came back followed by a man with black long hair wearing a white button up shirt with a vest over it, and a pair of black slacks.

"Hello," the man paused as the waitress left, "Old friends." I looked at the man and felt Youko's energy pulse throughout my body. I was about to respond before Kagome threw herself at him in a hug.

"Kurone!" she yelled as they embraced.

/It can't be... He died!/ Youko was freaking out within the walls of our mind.

'What the hell is going on?'

/I don't know red, lets find out how she knows him./

"Kurone, how are you alive; you died, and how do you know Kagome?" At this point my mind was spinning, and I felt myself getting dizzy.

"Relax Kurama. I'll explain it all, I guess I really did mess some things up, but it was for the better cause right?" Kagome said as she smiled reassuringly at me.

Kurone joined us at our booth.

Kagome's POV

"Well, back when I was still traveling in the past, I had a run in with Kurone, only, he was dying. So I killed the men killing him, and managed to pull him out of sight. I took him to Kaede's and she helped me heal him. Inu-Yasha was less than happy with me then, but I really didn't care. So that's how he survived." I summarized. Kurama opened his mouth, but Kurone intervened.

"After they healed me, I felt as though I owed them a debt. I helped them on their journey to defeat Naraku. But near the end of the journey, I learned of your death, and only wished you could have been saved. The only reason I knew that you were alive, is that years later, after Kagome left us, you appeared with a rather strange group requesting my assistance. I cannot tell you why, but I can give you this." he paused, handing Kurama a letter, "It's from yourself, in the future; in the past. You cannot open it yet. You'll know when the time is right." Kurone then stood

"And Youko," He paused, " I do hope we can hang out again. It won't be the same as back then, but at least we'll be together once more." with a toothy grin he looked at me.

"And you as well my dear." with a wink he turned and left.

After dinner we headed back to Genkai's shrine.

Kurama's POV

"so," I pondered, "Did you and Kurone have some sort of relationship?" I asked feeling slight jealous of the attention she had given him. Kagome laughed.

"Of course not, we were close, and friendly, but we were never in a relationship. After we defeated Naraku, he went off in search of you, but he decided to keep his non-death on the down low. That was when InuYasha betrayed us, and I left." she summarized again. I smiled as she intertwined her small cold fingers with mine.

When we arrived at Genkai's I walked her up the steps and to the door, but before I could kiss her, she had already kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She followed my actions by wrapping her arms around my neck. Our passionate exchange was unfortunately interrupted by a certain man coughing. I felt a growl escape my throat as he came closer.

"Did you two have a nice evening?" he asked. I felt the urge to violently rip out his throat but decided against it.

"Yes, we did." Kagome answered shortly.

"Well, you best come inside now, before you catch a cold." He urged her. But Kagome frowned,

"Father I'm a grown woman, I'll come in when I come in." She then turned to me and grinned slyly,

"I don't suppose you want to spend the night?" I flushed and grinned.

"I'd love to, koi, but I can't. I have urgent business with Koenma, I must go see him. But I'll see you tomorrow morning." I swept down and kissed her passionately once more. As we parted, Kagome's father was glaring at me.

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep well." I whispered to her. She smiled and went inside, soon followed by her father.

/Red, why did you say no? Forget Koenma. We can to that tomorrow./ I shook my head.

'No Youko, I don't want to risk her alone with him. Just incase.' Youko snorted.

/She'll be alone with him tonight./

'Youko, Genkai will be there as well. Along with Sango, Hiei, and Yukina.' youko remained silent before snorting again.

/Whatever./ I chuckled as we drove to my house.

When I got to my house, I walked in and turned on the lights only to see a note from my mother.

_  
Suichi,

Me and your brother left to visit your grandmother, it appears she is sick. We'll be back later tomorrow. Love you dear.

Ps: There's money on the counter if you need it.

I chuckled, as If I would ever need it.

I pulled out my communicator and called for Koenma.

"Hello?"

"Hello Koenma. I need your help, can you open a portal please?" Koenma nodded,

"Of course." As soon as the screen clicked I fell through the ground.

"What can I help you with Kurama, you do know it's nearly twelve right?" I chuckled.

"I apologize, Koenma, but I need information on a man named 'Loriden' and an 'Aki Higurashi'". Koenma nodded

"I see well, I can tell you now that Aki Higurashi is the father of Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke's cousin."

"Ok, but what about Loriden?" Koenma frowned,

"We have no information of a man named Loriden."

"What about a Lance, a kitsune, he was a former leader of an organization that was against the human population. It was discovered years ago by Reikai and destroyed the only survivors were Aki and this Lance."

Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"I do know what you're talking about, the formation was called the RTP, or the Resistance to Peace. They didn't like the human race and sought to destroy it or die trying. However, The lone survivor of this group was Lance Voiere, a shadow fox demon. Aki Higurashi died along with the others. We have his soul here if you don't believe me." My eyes widened in fear.

"That's impossible; he's at Genkai's with Kagome! Koenma, open a portal now!" Koenma's eyes widened as well as he stuttered,

"Oh my, this isn't good." Suddenly a vortex appeared in front of me and I jumped in, with Koenma hot on my heels.

I arrived at the shrine and ran to the door, only to find it open,

"No…" I whispered as I ran to her room. Empty. Her bed was empty, her crinkled blankets were the only reminder that she was even there. I felt Youko surface as anger swelled up within me.

Youko's POV

I released my anger in a loud roar.

Genkai, Sango, and Hiei ran into the room, their eyes wide and alert. On the dresser was a little note.

_  
_  
A dream is a dream only until it is reality. My dream is almost that. It seems your dream has become a nightmare. Good luck you fool, time is not on your side.  
__

" Everyone out." I whispered to them. They immediately cleared the room and I leapt onto her bed, inhaling the sheets, searching for her scent. I curled up on her bed and fisted the sheets. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as I clenched them shut. I let out angry breaths as I sobbed into her pillow.

'Youko this won't help her. We must find Sheshomaru.'

/We will Red, we will./

As I lifted myself up, I saw the gleam of a tiny pink jewel.

n the distance of another world, we come to find a king, gallantly writing a letter to the minor lord of the north Makai and other silly fools, trying to ingratiate themselves to him.

"Lord Sheshomaru! There are several powerful youkai and strong humans at the gates of your castle requesting your presence. They say they come in regards to Lady Kagome." The intense and sharp eyes of the said king narrowed as they landed on the servant.

"Was she with them?" he questioned. The servant stuttered and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I um well.." the girl hesitated. "No my lord." Sheshomaru stood with the elegance and grace envied by many, and strolled past the servant to the hallway.

"Bring them in." he whispered in a hushed icy voice as he sauntered to his own personal room.

"Yes your highness." The servant shuffled out of the room and down the quiet hall to the gate of the castle.

"Let them in." she whispered to the guards in control of the gates. The guards stiffened and slowly opened the gate.

"My lord welcomes you to the castle of the moon. He will see you now, if you'll follow me." the servant turned and quickly led the youkai and humans to her lord.

Youko's POV-

I stood as patiently as I could, but I began to feel pressured knowing that out there somewhere, that disgusting fool of a fox had her in his grip. I felt my fists clench at my side, knowing there was nothing I could do. I lifted my hand, and stared at my open palm to the tiny pink jewel that Loriden more than likely would be disappointed to not have.

"Let them in." I heard a soft quiet voice order the guards. I looked up to see a tiny frail looking girl, obviously youkai, waiting for the gate to fully open. She was a rabbit youkai; her floppy ears sat atop her tousled white hair and her nails were duller than those of a carnivorous youkai.

The gate finally opened,

"My lord welcomes you to the castle of the moon. He will see you now, if you'll follow me." she quickly led us into the castle. Upon entering his castle doors, Sheshomaru stood in all his glory; his power rolling off him in waves. I felt his anger and confusion so I stepped forward and bowed first.

"My lord," I paused and straightened up, "Kagome has been kidnapped by a man named Loriden by the false form of her father. Before that happened, she said we should find you. My lord we are in need of your assistance." Sheshomaru stood quietly calculating the situation.

"She was kidnapped, does she have the Jewel with her?" I felt a small smirk rise but held it down. I opened my palm and allowed him to see it in my hands. His eyes narrowed and he walked forward to my palm. As he reached out to touch it, a shock ran through his body and burnt his hand. He brought his eyes from my hands to my face.

"She has placed a spell on it. It seems, she trusts you fox. She has deemed you trustworthy, therefore you have my alliance and trust. She's always been clever, I do wonder what this Loriden's reaction was when he realized she didn't have it with her." Sheshomaru turned to leave,

"Come along fox, and only you are to come." I heard Yusuke's angered yell from behind me and I glared at him. He immediately silenced.

"The rest of you will follow Amery to your temporary rooms." Said servant stepped forward and bowed. I turned and followed Lord Sheshomaru. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's POV-

"Father why?" I asked him as he sat in the corner keeping watch. He turned to me with a cold glare but ignored me. My arms were bound above me and for some reason I couldn't summon my miko energy or my youkai.

"Hello." came the slimy voice of a shadowed figure from the door.

"Who are you?" I asked with a vicious curl in my lip. The man let out a tremendous laugh, as he strolled forward into the light.

"Why, I'm your future, my dear. Not even the walls of time can keep me from what's mine. Do you remember me? From what may seem like a few months to you, has been five hundred long, long years. Imagine my surprise when I forced the answers out of an old little miko and her village whose powers didn't nearly meet mine, time traveling, eh? At first I hadn't believed them, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Your sudden disappearances into that dank well." He let out another laugh at my teary eyes.

"You're a monster! What do you want with me? I don't have the jewel! Its gone!" He laughed even louder.

"I have no desire for the jewel, although that is a perk. You see, 500 years ago I witnessed the defeat of a powerful hanyou by the name of Naraku. The power that came from one miko astounded me, but I felt what lied beneath the surface of her power. Underneath this pure power was the astounding power of a silver fox youkai; how that's possible, I'll never know. When she disappeared I had wanted to destroy that insignificant hanyou she called a friend, but some dog beat me to it." He snarled. I felt myself blush,

"So wait... you… want… me?" I asked confused. Within the blink of an eye, I felt his hand reach under my chin and force me to look at him. He was straddling my hips and staring into my eyes.

"Of course." He brought his lips to mine with such passion, I felt as though I might drown in it. I thrashed around in my bindings, in hopes that I could break free, but I stopped as I felt the burn of his hand slapping my face.

"You will learn to obey or you will suffer he consequences." He said as he held my chin in his hands. I spit in his face, with my eyes ablaze in rebellion.

"I'll never give in to you, my heart has been taken by another; you'll never have me." He brought his hand up to slap me again and I flinched, prepared to take the hit. But instead of hitting me, his hand caressed my face I opened my eyes slowly to see the dark clouds of lust in his eyes.

"Such power, beauty, and a feisty attitude. How fun our future will be." with a quick kiss and a toothy grin the fox retreated through the door. I snorted at his proclamation.

"As if." I looked around my prison from the pale color of the walls to the furnishings of the room. I looked down and noticed I was on a soft bed with a black and grey quilt. The chairs in the room were furnished similarly and the carpet was a dark charcoal. The man in the corner, otherwise known as dad, stood and left after another fox youkai entered. I recognized her as Myldrid, otherwise known as Aikko.

"Hello again, milady. Master has asked me to assist you in bathing, changing and such, but first he insists you wear these." She walked closer and placed metal bands, similar to the make of the chains, on my wrists.

"What are those?" I demanded more than asked. She smiled grimly.

"They will bind your powers, milady." I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell that ridiculous man, that you call a master, that he can drop dead, I refuse to comply with his 'demands'." Aikko sighed

"I apologize milady, but you don't have much of a choice, if you don't come with me, he'll kill me. So whether you want to go or not, you will be going." she answered sadly. I nodded my head.

"Very well, unchain me." Aikko hesitantly released my chains and I rubbed my wrists,

"Where is the bathing area?" I questioned her. She silently motioned me to follow her. We arrived at a door and in it I could smell the fresh warm water flowing. I sighed and entered the room. I looked around and it seemed forested, but I could tell that there were walls around the forest, I wouldn't get very far without any abilities. On the edge of the spring was soap and shampoo. I scoffed and began to strip my clothes off.

Youko's POV-

"Fox," Sheshomaru paused, "What are your intentions with this Sheshomaru's imouto?" I felt myself flush.

"I um well…" I paused, I hadn't been expecting that question. "I am courting her." I answered nervously. Sheshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Is that so?" he questioned slightly displeased. I felt anger rise within me as he doubted me. I straightened my back and let my aura flare and surround my person.

"With all due respect my lord; I love her, and I have no intention of loosing her. You look down on me, but you know nothing of my power, my love, or of who I am. Up until now, I knew nothing of your relation to her, and had I, I would have sought your permission first. But as of now, I don't need you doubting me and questioning me, whilst she is out there with that vile creature. The matter of why I am here is to gain you assistance to find her, but if you are only going to scrutinize me, then I will leave and find her on my own." Sheshomaru remained silent as he stared icily into my eyes. He suddenly let a small smirk show through his façade and he lifted his chin.

"You have passed this Sheshomaru's test; you have proven to be trustworthy enough and you have the guts to stand up to me. Its really no surprise she chose you." Sheshomaru turned from him and into a door that undoubtedly lead to his office. I felt surprise fill me body and I'm sure it showed.

"This Sheshomaru refuses to allow her to be hurt again. As far as gaining my assistance, I must insist that we go over what we know in all." He looked over to a dog youkai who stood by the door,

"Fetch the other detectives, would you?" He asked. The youkai nodded and walked quickly out the door. I pulled out the note he gave me and handed it to him.

_

A dream is a dream only until it is reality. My dream is almost that. It seems your dream has become a nightmare. Good luck you fool, time is not on your side.

Sheshomaru read the note and then looked up to me with a irritated look.

"It is a riddle. This youkai has always spoken in riddles, when I first met him, after destroying my idiot of a brother he asked me who she was, I supplied no answer, he tried to force it out of me, but he remained no match for me." I nodded, so what does it mean. Sheshomaru gave me mocking look.

"I assume that a fox who likes puzzles so much would be able to figure it out." he mocked. I narrowed my eyes and took the paper.

"Dreams." I looked at his eyes for an answer and saw they held amusement,

"Go on." my eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"The dream realm?" Sheshomaru nodded, we sat in silence thinking. A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in, detectives." Sheshomaru ordered. They slipped into the room silently and sat down.

Sheshomaru's POV

"Detectives," I paused as they quietly sat themselves, "do you know of the dream realm?" Hiei's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Yusuke and Kuwabara remained silent and confused. Kurama spoke up.

"We, Lord Sheshomaru and I, believe she is being held within the dream realm." Yusuke snorted.

"Everyone dreams, shouldn't they all have a dream realm, we'd have to be getting into his dreams." Hiei scoffed.

"Imbecile, beyond an individual dream is the dream realm, and that is like another world. The dream realm is almost impossible to breach, and it is run by shadow foxes. Shadow foxes have the ability to control dreams and the time span in these dreams." Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked surprised and I held in a chuckle.

"There are rules to the dream realm that must be considered before jumping into the fray. First, the only way into the realm is portal; you may have to ask Reikai for assistance. If that fails, I could introduce you to a friend of mine. Secondly, when you go into the realm, you're in the form of your soul, or in Kurama's case souls. If you should die, you cannot be revived because your soul will be immediately obliterated and it will fade away." I paused letting the information sink in.

"Lastly, time is nonexistent in the dream realm. Ten minutes could pass here, and be three years for those in the dream realm. It all depends on the dreamer who rules the realm." I felt the mixed emotions coming from the group, but ignored them.

"Any questions?" I asked them. Yusuke stood indignantly,

"That isn't fair! He could be doing god knows what to her while we sit here. It's been three days here; she could be twenty years older or dead by now!"

Kurama growled at him precariously,

"She isn't dead; I won't allow her to die!" He quickly turned and strolled out of the room.

"Detective, it is unwise to say that. Your mixed emotions are causing his to come out. You all need to calm down or you will be unable to save her. She is alive, I know this because 500 years ago, he asked me who she was, and it was obvious he wants her for more than power. You know as well as I know that a youkai cannot mate another without his or her consent. Besides," I paused with a sly smirk, "Your fox friend already has a claim on her."

Underneath his human flesh, the soul of a silver fox could be heard viciously howling and pressing to get out. The anger that rolled off his body echoed with pain and fear. It is unwise to steal from a thief, especially one as renowned as him. He would get her back; it was only a matter of time. There was no way to stop this thief, Loriden would learn.

Kagome's POV

It had been three days, three long, endless days with that irritating, endlessly redundant fox. Although, his reaction to the missing jewel was beyond hilarious, it still didn't make being here any better. I sat on my bed and glared at the bracelets on my wrists with distaste.

"Stupid bracelets." I murmured silently.

"I could take them off of you, if you wanted, but you'd have to promise to be a good little girl," spoke the disgustingly sly voice of Loriden. I snorted,

"In your dreams." Loriden grinned as he came closer.

"Yes, in my dreams indeed. You _could_ mold my dreams into a reality." He whispered in my ear. I snorted again.

"As if! Let's keep those desires to _your_ dreams only." He laughed and threw me on the bed.

"Insolent little girl. You do not understand yet do you? We _are_ in my dreams now. I don't need the jewel to have more power, you are all I need." He yelled before putting his lips on mine. I let out a strangled cry as I tried to throw him off of me. Shadows came out of the crevices in the dimly lit room and began to hold me down. He pulled away with a toothy grin.

"There is no way to stop me. I _will_ have you." His hands slowly slid up my shirt as I wiggled around. His hand reached higher and higher until it was shocked by the silver rose pendant. He growled in resentment.

"You are being courted." He whispered, irritation rolling off of him in waves. He stood indifferently.

"It matters not, court marks only last for so long, and once he gives up hope of finding you, you'll be all mine." The shadows receded into the crevices from which they came and Loriden slowly strolled out of the room, his long black hair swaying slightly. I let out a laugh before he passed through the door.

"He'll never give up on me." I whispered, knowing well enough that he would hear me. He paused and looked back.

"Not if he's dead." Fear arose from the depth of my stomach and mind.

"No! You can't, please. I love him!" I beseeched. He turned and strode to my standing form.

"There is only one way for you to save him." He whispered. I shivered as his whisper reached my ears.

"All you have to do is remove his courting gift and end his courting process by denying him. I will link you to me, and I promise I will not harm a hair on his head." I felt tears slide from my eyes and closed them tightly. I opened them and looked into Loriden's dark violet eyes.

"I will do it. How do I end the courting process?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"For starters, remove the pendant. I will leave and return shortly with a potion that will end the courting process and bind you to me, forever." I cringed as he turned and left the room. 'Damn.'

In tears, I brought my hands up to the pendant and stroked it tenderly.

"I love you Kurama, I always will. Please don't forget me." I slowly unhooked the chain and pulled it from my neck. I set the pendant down on the night stand, and curled up to the pillow as I sobbed.

Kurama's POV

I was sitting at the table with Sheshomaru, discussing when we were to make our move.

"We go tomorrow." He decided. I nodded respectfully and stood. I was about to leave before I felt Kagome's presence and heard her voice.

"I love you Kurama, I always will. Please don't forget me." I heard her sorrowful whisper. I felt all connections from me to her vanish. I turned to Sheshomaru as pain pushed down on my chest. I crumbled to the ground and tears rose from the corners of my eyes.

"She has denied my courting." I whispered, as my fisted hand rose over my heart. Sheshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"He must have tricked her. Come, we must prepare for tomorrow and warn everyone else." Sheshomaru walked silently out of the room as I struggled to stand. I walked out to the balcony and stared sadly at the stars, before I whispered to the wind.

"I love you too Kagome. I'll find you."


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING!

Look out for bad language! Sorry!

Thanks for the reviews!

Kagome's POV –

As I lay on my bed crying, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I clenched them tight and tried not to fall asleep, but I was only avoiding the inevitable. I opened my eyes for just a few seconds, before whispering goodnight to Kurama, not that he would ever hear me. I smiled softly as my thoughts were filled with Kurama's face, and I drifted into a depressing sleep.

I awoke the next morning to see the devilishly yellow eyes that I had already grown to hate.

"Hello my love." He whispered slyly as he caressed my arm. I narrowed my eyes and snorted.

"Hello moronic bastard." I growled at him. He simply smiled.

"The funny thing about foxes my dear, is that when another fox is around they find it difficult to control their sexual urges. Especially the males…" He drifted off as his eyes drifted down. I brought my hand up and slapped him as hard as I could. I smiled as he hit the wall.

"Dream on you narcissistic bastard." I sat myself on my bed and began to pick at my nails. I grinned as a shadow leered over me, seething in anger.

"Have you denied the courting? I think you have." He whispered as his eyes rolled back and forth between the necklace on the dresser and me. With a toothy smile, he turned to the door.

"Today is the day!" He sang as he bounced out of the room. I felt my eyes twitch as I stared at the necklace. I picked it up and held it close to my chest,

"I love you Kurama, Suichi, Youko…" I whispered as I smiled down at the necklace. AS I went to put it down I heard Youko's voice.

"As we love you, Kagome." I felt shock run through me upon hearing it.

"Youko?" I asked curiously as I held the necklace to my ears

"Yes Vixen?" I heard him ask.

"Where are you? It's been three, well actually, four days. He says I am in his dreams or something. Does that help?" I asked.

"We are on our way vixen, I assure you. Kurama says hi, and that he loves you." I smiled with hopeful tears.

"Youko, prove to me it's really you… Please I need to know." I begged him.

"Yusuke sure was mad when he found you and me walking back to Genkai's in the morning. I found that box under your bed, the one addressed to me. You should have given it to me sooner, I love it." I laughed.

"I figured since you got me something, I would return the favor." I whispered. I looked up and realized I could see Youko's outline, I gasped.

"Youko! I see you!" I all but yelled. He laughed

"You just realized? I've been looking at you the whole time. When I find you, I wish to make you my mate." He said as he kneeled next to me and held out his hand.

"Yes!" I yelled joyously. I wrapped my fingers around his and gently placed my lips to the out line of his.

"I'll always love you. All of you." He smiled and placed his lips back on mine.

"We love you too. Now and forever." I smiled. But as I opened my mouth to answer him, the door burst open. My head shot up as fear filled my insides. Youko definitely noticed.

"That will not do!" Loriden yelled. I flinched as I backed up to the bed.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Youko demanded. I shook my head as tears fell.

"I love you Youko!" I declared. I felt Loriden slap me and I flew back on the bed. I clenched the necklace strongly, and refused to drop it. Loriden kneeled down and wrenched my hand open. He took the necklace and laughed.

"Silly girl! Give him up, or you will forfeit his life. He handed me a cup, "Drink it! Drink it all." I shook my head no and crawled backwards. He grinned darkly and straddled my hips.

"Very well, I will force it into you." He poured the contents of the cup into his mouth and leaned into me.

"Drink up, darling." He forced his lips on mine as tears glided down my cheeks. The liquid filled my mouth and I was forced to swallow. I looked up to him with eyes filled with hate.

"Ill never love you." I whispered as I wiped my mouth. He grinned.

"We have all the time in the world. In fact we have more time than the world does." He laughed and walked out of the room. I curled up on the sheets and cried, wishing I could still talk to Youko.

I cringed as the liquid began to take effect. I realized too late what it was doing. It was destroying all bonds to Youko; but even worse, it was merging my soul with Loriden. I felt my self grow tired as Loriden walked in again.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked as I suppressed a yawn. He grinned,

"Of course not. These are my dreams; I don't need to sleep." I suppressed a grin, as I developed a plan in my head.

"Well, if you expect to ever be my mate, you better get used to it." I whispered. He grinned.

"Oh? Why, so you can kill me in my sleep?" he asked. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks, as I stuttered. He laughed but climbed into bed with me.

"I know all, Kagome. Besides, there isn't anything in here to kill me with. You don't have your powers. But just incase…" he paused as the shadows slipped around my wrists and legs. "I'll have you tied up."

I growled as my hands were bound. 'Damn.'

Youko/Kurama's POV –

After she cut off contact with me, rage filled my entire being. I roared to the skies and took off to the forest surrounding Sheshomaru's palace.

Sheshomaru's POV –

I sighed as I heard Youko's roar.

'Had he learned something that I did not?' I stood and trekked to the window, only to discover that Youko went into rage. I sighed once more, and leapt out the window. As I landed, I transformed and took off after Youko.

Kagome's POV –

I woke up to see Loriden still sleeping. I grinned and brought my bounded arms around his head and attempted to choke him. Perhaps his own creation would kill him I grinned. But as he began to lose air, so did I. I moved my hands and felt oxygen enter my lungs.

It was then that I realized; anything that happened to him would happen to me.

The next morning came and the sunshine drifted into the window.

'How will I be able to escape, if his soul is bound to mine?' I pondered to myself. I would either have to kill both him and myself, or, I would have to pretend to get along with him until Kurama got here. I sighed.

"Loriden?" I asked out loud. I heard the door open and looked to see Loriden.

"Yes my dear?" He asked. I blushed as my stomach did the talking for me.

"I, um-" I paused as Loriden's hand shot up.

"Say no more! Come! We shall go eat together." I felt my ears twitch, but I complied. As we walked through the halls, I looked around and admired the décor. The halls were painted a lovely shade of blue and were accented in silver. As we neared the kitchen/dinning room area, Loriden smiled at me.

"Do you like the colors? I waited for you for a long time. I had a lot of time to figure out what you liked." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, but I refused to think anything of it.

'Loriden is a monster' I told myself. I gave a fake smile and nodded.

"The hallways are very nice." I answered. We sat at the dining room, and I felt my hate grow for him even more. He had a giant table, in which only two people sat. I rolled my eyes, but sat down, nonetheless.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" I faked a smile to him.

"Of course not, I'm just thinking, is all." Seconds turned into minutes, and in those minutes, food came. I felt myself grow anxious, but pushed it aside out of hunger.

Kurama's POV –

After we finally calmed down, Sheshomaru introduced me to a certain shadow fox from his army. His name was Argath. He had an affinity for the girl who had claimed everyone's heart and was more than determined to help.

"Kurama, we leave tonight, when he will be sleeping." Sheshomaru said from next to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Will the other detectives be joining us?" I asked. Sheshomaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. They weren't happy at the news either. We have been informed that Loriden has made sure that only canines can enter. We aren't even sure if you'll be able to pass, due to being an avatar." I growled at his statement and turned from him.

"We shall see, wont we. I am far stronger than Loriden, and I will get through." I said as I excited the room.

Sheshomaru's POV –

After breaking the new to Kurama, I was impressed.

"Kagome made a good choice in him." I whispered to Argath. He nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame." Argath whispered in fake sorrow, "I could have given her _so_ much more." I glared at him and he laughed.

"Silence, fool." I said suppressing a grin.

Argath winked and disappeared through the door. Tonight would be fun, No one stole from a thief and no one certainly ever stole from this lord. With a devilish smile Sheshomaru went to his office for planning.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! I've been waiting to write this chapter ever since I started this story :D Please enjoy!

-The Confrontation-

Ten minutes to midnight found Youko Kurama, Argath, and Sesshomaru sitting in a circle, waiting for a portal to the dream realm. The silence rang in their ears, as the adrenaline rushed through their veins. It was now that they would save the one who had warmed hearts of ice and it was now they would seek revenge.

Regal and dangerous, stood the three; Sesshomaru, Lord of Western Makai, the proud, powerful dog who would kill all that attempted to sully his pride; Youko Kurama, the impervious fox thief that stole to his heart's content and was envious of all whom had something he did not; and lastly Argath, the shadow fox whom had lusted after the one human to claim his heart, and to say he felt slight envy for the fox Youko Kurama, was an understatement.

As the clock struck midnight, the portal appeared before them, dark like the shadowy beast that created it.

"It is now or never." Spoke the prideful lord as he stepped through the portal. The two foxes grinned as they too stepped in. Upon arriving, Youko and Suichi split into two separate souls. In front of them stood a dark shadowy castle, whose walls were cracking and windows frosting. In front of the castle was a gate topped with fang like spikes. The four approached the gate silently and with the stealth of shadows themselves. As the got to the gate a cloud wisped out in front of them.

"Hello there." Spoke a small female fox whose black fur shone in the moonlight. "My name is Myldrid. I am enslaved by the man you've come to kill. He is just beyond these gates and inside the castle with his mate Kagome." The woman struck a nerve in the thief whom snarled viciously.

"She is not his mate." The woman smiled darkly before vanishing. "We shall see." The waves of anger and jealousy that came off of Youko dissipated into the ground, and in return, turned into shadow demons. The four fought their way through the shadow demons and through the gate. The closer they were to their goal, the more their anger, jealousy, and pride grew.

What went unnoticed by the four, were the glowing yellow eyes, whose power grew from their sins. Not just any sins, the seven deadly sins. Their anger, their jealousy, their pride, their greed, lust, and gluttony; would perhaps be the end of them, and if not them, it would perhaps be the end of someone they held dear.

Youko's POV-

After entering the building, we climbed the stairs and ran through the halls to the greatest source of power. We barged into a tall oak door and found the room empty. As Argath, Sesshomaru, and I stepped in, the door shut behind us, leaving Suichi outside. Suichi banged on the doors trying to get in, and I turned to the door.

"Red! Go find Kagome; we'll take care of him!" I heard him shuffle his feet for a second before he ran down the South hallway. We stalked to the center of the room and gazed at the shadowy walls.

"Reveal yourself, Loriden. That is if you have the guts." Argath yelled to the silent room. Sesshomaru rested his hands on Argath's shoulder before speaking up.

"Lance. You are a fool to play with the powers that could very well destroy you. Come out now and face your inevitable death. You did declare your wish for a rematch 500 years ago, did you not? Now is your chance." Thunderous laughter shook the room as Loriden appeared in front of us.

"You foolish dog. You think you can challenge me? I hold the life of your beloved sister in my hands. Youko Kurama! How wonderful it was stealing from a thief! You were so easily fooled, and to think you thought I was friends with Sesshomaru! Ah, Argath! It's been quite a long time since you ratted us out to Reikai. How does it feel to know you are still a lazy, failure?" The said demons growled dangerously before drawing their weapons and attacking. The sounds of metal clashing, and demons growling, echoed off of the walls.

"How did you get so strong?" Sesshomaru asked him as he held the wound on his side. Loriden laughed out loud as he lowered his sword.

"Well you see, Sesshomaru, for five hundred years, I was searching for the girl whom managed to capture my heart. I waited and waited, and upon searching for her, I came across the dream realm. I managed to beat the ruler and become king of it, and it honestly wasn't hard, considering he was my father. I gained his power, but that was not enough to beat you, Sesshomaru. When canines began to explore my new realm, I learned that the shadows allowed me to rile up the sins that are held so deep inside of you,"

"Sesshomaru; you are prideful; your wrath is deadly and you are very greedy concerning those you love. Argath; you are very lazy. You have also been very jealous, over not only me, but your lord and Youko, for you lust after the one whom doesn't want you. Youko; you are very greedy; you shamelessly took everything from people and that desire to horde is deep within you. You are very proud and very strong. You took Argath's love right from under his nose," Loriden laughed cruelly. "And these shadows that dwell in your heart are more than strong enough to allow me to control you." as he finished speaking, his eyes glowed bright and I lost control of what I was doing. I looked through my eyes as my body fought with both Sesshomaru and Argath.

"This is wrong!" I yelled inside my body, but it was to no avail, for no one heard. He tried to gain control but his dark side was much too strong. 'I'm going to die here.' I thought to my self. Dark images of my past attacked me as I was forced to relive them. I closed my eyes and began to think of Kagome, my only solace from the world of ice that I knew. "Kagome," I whispered. Loriden's eyes shot up and looked at me, all trace of amusement gone. "Loriden," I struggled to say as I imagined Kagome holding my hand, kissing me, loving me the way I loved her,

"You have misjudged me. While in my past I was a merciless killer, my life has turned around, and allowed me to find love. I have found love in my new mother, my friends, and my intended, Kagome. You have made a mistake. Love is stronger than our sins, because love is a lighter power of the heart. I used to think that love was a silly human emotion, but I was wrong. I am in love with Kagome. I love her, as I love my mother, my brother, my friends, and my allies." I smiled as their faces flew through my mind.

I looked him dead center in the eye as Sesshomaru and Argath struggled to gain control of them selves. With a smile I pulled out my rose whip.

"You silly fox," I paused, "I love Kagome, and for her, I will kill you." I dove in and we began to attack. Within minutes, his body was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, and deep gashes. I frowned as I heard Kagome scream. I narrowed my eyes at Loriden's kneeling form.

"What have you done to her?" I demanded as he smiled darkly.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Suichi's POV –

I ran through the halls searching for Kagome's room. As I neared the end of the Southern wing, I heard he cry out. I dashed into the room that contained her and found her chained to her bed and with gashes all over her. Her tears dripped down her face as she looked at me.

"Kagome! I'm here, love. I love you. I-" I was cut off by her cries. I looked at her body as a new gash formed. Her body was adorned by several infected cuts and bruises that looked as if they were inflicted with a whip. My eyes widened at her.

"Did Loriden do this to you?" I asked as I seethed. She shook her head no. I looked into her eyes in question and she cried out again.

"We don't have much time! You have to save Loriden in order to save me. Our souls are connected! What ever happens to him, happens to me," She let out a scream and she shuddered, "Youko and Sesshomaru must be killing him now. I love you Suichi! I love you, Youko. Please tell Sesshomaru that I love him and Argath too. They are like brothers to me. Go now!" I bolted out of the room the way I came with Kagome in my arms. I ran to the door and placed her on the ground trying to open the door. She let out another scream, and the door suddenly opened. I picked her up and carried her into the room where Youko stood above Loriden's dying form. Youko turned to look at Kagome before his eyes flashed with anger. He raised his whip to kill Loriden. I reached out frantically,

"No Youko! Don't kill him! Kagome will die if you do!" But the news reached his ears too late, and Loriden was struck. With his remaining breath he laughed.

"It seems I have won either way, Youko." Loriden's body faded into the shadows. I looked into Kagome's eyes as I fell to the ground with her dead body in my arms.

"I Love you." she whispered, as her body began to fade away. I brought my lips to hers and cried as she vanished from my arms. Youko sunk to his knees and stared in shock at my empty arms. Sesshomaru stood in shock as well as tears ran down his porcelain cheeks. Argath let out a sob as he threw his fists at the floor.

"How could we be so careless?" Youko whispered. I looked into his forlorn eyes as tears trailed down both of our cheeks.

"Let us return home. We will find her again. There must be a way to bring her back." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left the room. We all stood and walked out of the room, with a dark shadow hanging heavy over our hearts.

As we returned to the castle, our heads were hung low. We passed Yusuke, Sango, Hiei, and Kuwabara silently. I looked at Shippo with sad eyes as tears traced down his face.

"I am sorry for failing you, Shippo." I whispered as I walked on to my room. Sobs, yells, roars and howls could be heard echoing through out the entire castle. In the morning, everyone took their leave to their respective homes.

As I arrived inside my house, every light was out, and it was as empty as my soul felt. I cradled the jewel in my hands as I cried silently into my bed. Seconds climbed into minutes and minutes into hours. The hours grew into days as I sat silently in my room.

Two days after her death, my mother returned home and entered my room.

"Suichi, what's wrong dear? Did something happen?" she asked me. I looked at her with sad empty eyes.

"She's dead mother. Kagome. She died. It's my fault, I should have been careful. But, I caused her death. I loved her mother! I loved her just as much as I love you. She's gone!" I yelled as I fisted my sheets and cried into them. My mother stood shocked as she stared down at me.

"Suichi, dear, who's Kagome?" I blinked at her in confusion.

"She's my girlfriend mom. You met her last Thursday." My mother looked at me confused.

"I never met this Kagome, Suichi, what are you talking about?" I stood upright in confusion. She had forgotten. It's impossible. Someone must have erased Kagome from her memory. I shot out of bed. 'Koenma!' I seethed. Youko remained quiet.

"I apologize, mother, I must have dreamt it." I turned from her and left my room to go see a certain toddler.

Koenma's POV –

After erasing the world's memory of her, I sat in my chair and sighed. 'Kurama isn't going to be pleased.' Within seconds of thinking it, Kurama burst through my door.

"Speak." He whispered to me. I felt a cold shudder run through me as he glowered at me. Youko appeared in his spot and cold sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Y-Youko! I, um, well, you see." I hesitated "I erased everyone's memories because there is no way to bring her back. Her soul is gone, so I erased her from existence. The only ones who know of her existence are the ones who are aware of demons and are demons, aside from her family of course." He stared at me for a moment before turning away.

"No one in existence should ever forget about her." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. I felt tears fall as well.

"I know. But I had to. The world would go into chaos if she were to appear missing." He nodded before leaving the room. I sighed and wiped my tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama's POV –

I walked quietly into my home and sat on my bed once more. I stared at the jewel I held in my hand. I closed my eyes and thought of Kagome, The jewel pulsed before flying out of my hand. It landed on my desk on top of the note Kurone had given me.

'Is it time?' I pondered to my self. Youko spoke up ion my head.

/Open it. It could tell us how to get Kagome back./ I swallowed before grabbing the jewel and the note.

* * *

_Kurama, _

_If you are reading this, then Kagome has died. It needed to happen. Take the Jewel to her home and jump into the well. It will take you back to the past, before Loriden linked with her soul. Go back, bring a new note, this one is bound to be rather old. Bring Yusuke, Sango, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Reacquaint yourself with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga, and Argath. Kurone says hi, and he will assist you, he is waiting with the wolves. Argath should be at Sesshomaru's castle. Go as soon as you read this, but remain level headed. Good luck, Kurama. _

_

* * *

_

I felt my heart beat faster as I read it. Streaks of excitement filled my veins as I ran out the door.

"Suichi? Where are you going at this late?" My mother asked me. I turned to her with a small smile.

"I'm going to save my girlfriend." I turned and walked out the front door transforming on the way out.

'Youko! We must gather Yusuke, Hiei, Sango, Kuwabara, and Shippo.' I urged as he took off down the street.

/I am aware./ Youko replied as he pushed off the ground once more. We arrived at Yusuke's apartment within minutes. I transformed back into my human appearance and banged on the door. As my fist went to meet with the solid oak wood door, it opened and my fist almost flew into Yusuke's face.

"What the hell are you doing here at midnight?" Yusuke demanded with his eyes red from crying and his hair a ruffled mess. I smiled at him.

"Yusuke, get ready! Were going to save Kagome! Hurry up, we'll meet at Higurashi shrine in thirty minutes!" Yusuke looked up at me.

"H-how?" he asked as tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"I'll explain there, but you need to contact Kuwabara, and be there. I'm going to find Sango and Hiei." I gave Youko the control and we took off again.

'Hiei!' I yelled to our link. Hoping he would answer.

- What is it fox? - Hiei asked calmly.

/We're going to save Kagome! Meet us at Higurashi shrine in half an hour!/ Youko answered for me.

- I-impossible. Are you joking fox? Because if you are I'll – Hiei was interrupted.

'Hiei! We don't have time for this, do you really think I would joke about this?' I asked calmly.

- Hn. – he answered silently.

'Is Sango with you?' I asked.

-Yes. She hasn't exactly stopped crying. Even in her sleep. Shippo is here as well.-

/Good! Meet us at the shrine./ Youko urged. I smiled as we changed direction and headed towards the shrine.

Youko's POV

We arrived ten minutes before Yusuke, Hiei, Sango, and Kuwabara would be meeting up with us. I jumped up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Asked the woman behind the screen. I smiled and tilted my head.

"Good evening Ms. Higurashi. I'm here regarding your daughter Kagome." I paused and waited for her reaction.

"Kagome? I don't have a daughter sir. I believe you are mistaken." She answered calmly. I sighed.

"Ms. Higurashi, If you would allow me to explain, I don't have much time." She nodded and asked for me to come in. I walked into the living room and sat.

"Ms. Higurashi, you had a daughter, born eighteen years ago, three years before your husband died. Her name was Kagome. She lived a normal life until her fifteenth birthday when she was pulled into the well that resides in your shed. Believe it or not she was pulled into the world of demons, 500 years ago. I myself am a demon." I paused as I transformed. The woman before me inhaled and for a moment her eyes were blank as if she was beginning to recall.

"She traveled in between worlds and times for three years, until her mission to complete the Shikon no Tama was complete. She was going to stay there, but she was betrayed by a half demon by the name of Inu-Yasha. She came home in a bloodied mess, and you helped heal her, with a young woman named Sango, and Kagome's adopted kitsune son Shippo. It took her months to regain her confidence and she finally managed to smile again. She then met up with her cousin whom she discovered to be a demon and to be associated with a demon. She was instructed to meet up with an elderly woman named genkai whom trained her in her spiritual powers. After a while, she and I became a couple. We were happy. But she was taken from me by a man who was aligned with her father years before he died. His name was Lance, or Loriden. He took her to the dream realm where he connected their souls and led us into a trap. We killed him, but in killing him we killed your daughter with out knowing it. After her death, Reikai, or spirit world destroyed all memories of her from humans. I am going back in time to kill Loriden, before he can link to Kagome's Soul. Farewell."

I stood and turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"K-kagome? She died and you're going to save her? Do you have a picture of her?" She asked. I smiled as I pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a picture of Kagome, Shippo, and I from when we first started dating and handed it to her. The woman started crying and grabbed my hands.

"You looked like such a happy family. Please bring her back; if what you say is true, then I'll get her back." She begged. I smiled at the woman and kissed her hands.

"I promise on my life to bring her back. If she doesn't come back, neither will I." I turned and walked out the door down the steps where I knew, everyone was waiting.

Yusuke's POV

After calling Kuwabara, we both met up and headed over to Kagome's Shrine. I was scared, I was happy, and I was curious. But over all, I was ready to kick someone's ass. I knew Kurama wouldn't have gathered us all together for any other reason. As we arrived two minutes late, I saw Hiei and Sango holding hands with Shippo on Sango's shoulder.

"Hiei! Sango!" I yelled as we ran to where we were meeting up.

"Where is Kurama?" I asked them. Hiei looked at me in irritation, but I could tell he was merely anxious.

"He is inside talking to the mother." I nodded and began to walk up the steps to meet him. As I began to take the first steps, I saw Kurama at the top.

"Everyone, come up here! Quickly!" Kurama yelled. I ran up the steps with Kuwabara in tow. Hiei and Sango were already at the top when I finally reached it.

"Explain fox." Hiei said quietly.

Kurama's POV

"We're going back in time to kill Loriden. If we kill him 500 years in the past, then he won't be able to link their souls, and he'll never make contact with Kagome." I answered simply. We walked to the shed that contained the well and I turned to everyone.

"Everyone hold hands. We're jumping into the well." As we jumped, a blue light surrounded us and we then stood under a midnight blue sky with stars that twinkled bright. Some of us jumped out the well, while others climbed. As we looked around we saw Sesshomaru holding Inu-Yasha by the neck. I frowned.

"This is right before we left." Sango said. Her eyes widened as she took off towards the village.

"She's going to save Kaede." Hiei said slowly as he took off following her. As everyone went to follow, I headed towards Sheshomaru and Inu-Yasha, and gave Youko control.

Youko drew closer and Sheshomaru looked up at us.

"Youko Kurama, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to kill the fool who hurt my intended. I am from five hundred years into the future. I have a mission to complete, allies to find and people to kill, I'm starting with him."

"Who the fuck are you? I'm Kagome's only intended, you bastard!" The hanyou yelled. I turned towards him and summoned my rose whip. Sesshomaru gave a sadistic grin and turned towards me.

"Youko, I will swear my allegiance to you, and allow you a part in killing the shame of my family." I grinned as he withdrew his Bakusaiga.

"Inu-Yasha, you should have never given her up, you fool. Now she is mine." Sesshomaru threw Inu-Yasha to the ground and I attacked with my whip, continuously. After giving him a reprieve from my whip, Sesshomaru dove in with his sword, barely giving time for Inu-Yasha to respond and dodge. Inu-Yasha dove to the left to avoid Sesshomaru's sword, but ran right into my whip. Inu-Yasha clutched his side and spit out blood. I grinned as Sesshomaru stood straight and stopped attacking.

"Now half breed, you will die. I have planted my death seed into your body. With a snap of my fingers it will spring to life and kill you." Inu-Yasha backed away and ran for the woods with a grin I allowed the plant to come forth. Within seconds, Screams were heard from his dying body. As he succumbed to his death, the plants fed on him happily.

I turned to Sesshomaru and bowed.

"My lord, I am in need of assistance for saving Kagome. I-" I was cut off by an angry yell.

"You impudent dog and stupid fox! That hanyou was mine to kill! I'll kill you for this." He dove in and I growled.

"This is him, Sesshomaru. He must die." Sesshomaru nodded and as the battle went on, I contacted Hiei.

/Hiei! We're fighting Loriden! Come help us!/ I yelled and continued the fight without waiting for a reply.

Sango's POV

I arrived to the village in time to see a man standing over Kaede with his sword raised.

"No!" I yelled. I sprung forward and I landed on his back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and reared him backwards. The man threw me off and I landed on my feet. I drew my katana and ran back at him. I grinned as Hiei distracted him. The man turned and sent me flying again.

"Shit." I whispered as I flew into a tree. I groaned as I lost consciousness.

Hiei's POV

I saw Sango fly into the trees and I felt my anger rise. As the others showed up I pulled the bandage on my arm. I felt my aura rise in power as I transformed into my true self.

"You're going to die for that." The demon backed up in fear.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" I yelled the man suddenly vanished into the shadows as it was released and I frowned.

"Damn." I ran to the tree line to save Sango.

"Sango, wake up you irritating woman. If you leave me, I- I'll never forgive you." I whispered to her.

"Hiei?" she asked I felt relief flood through me as she opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Her eyes looked into mine as she laughed.

"Of course I'm not ok! I just got thrown into a tree. But I'm alive." I helped her stand as we turned and made our way back to the others.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked.

"That was Loriden." Sango answered. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Did you kill him?" He asked me.

"No, he vanished as soon as I released the dragon." I answered.

Where's Kurama?" I asked everyone looked around and I rolled my eyes.

/Hiei! We're fighting Loriden! Come help us!/ I heard Youko say in our link. My eyes widened and I motioned for everyone to follow me. I took off with Sango In my arms.

We arrived at the scene where Sesshomaru and Youko were fighting Loriden. Loriden looked like he was getting beat fairly well. I drew my sword and attacked with Sango at my side. Yusuke pointed his finger, Shippo drew his fiery 'whip', and Kuwabara formed his sword. Within ten minutes of fighting Loriden was on his knees exhausted.

"Why are you all trying to kill me?" He asked. I stepped forward and kneeled.

"You caused the death of one of my friends. There are few that I trust and even care for, and she is one of them." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" He asked I growled.

"Kagome." I raised my sword to kill him but he vanished again.

"Damn it!" I yelled as my eyes turned red. I removed my bandana, and used the Jagan to attempt to find him.

"He's traveling through the shadows, and he's heading south." I told them all. Youko stood next to me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"We should gather our allies; let us find Kurone, Lord Kouga, and Argath." I nodded.

"I thought Kurone was dead." I stated. Youko grinned.

"Kagome saved him." I looked at him in shock but nodded my head, it was so very much like her, I should have realized.

Sango's POV

"Wait!" I said nervously.

"Shouldn't we revive Miroku?" I asked. I looked over to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and we began to walk. I looked over to Hiei who looked to be angry and hurt at the same time. I laced my fingers with his and pulled him closer.

"What's wrong Hiei?" I asked him. He blushed but looked away slightly.

"Hn." I glowered at him before growling as best as I could. He looked at me again in irritation.

"I thought you were over the monk." He said. I felt a small smile crack as realization hit me faster than a hangover.

"Hiei, I love you. I would never just forget you and go to Miroku, he is only a friend." Hiei looked at me in irritation but a small flicker of relief washed through his eyes.

"I- don't know what I would do if you were gone." He whispered so no one would hear. I smiled and stepped closer to him as we walked.

In silence we walked hand in hand to the village where Miroku's decapitated body lie. Sheshomaru lifted the Tenseiga and swung it across his body. A small glow appeared around his body, but died just as fast.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked on at me with a faint apology.

"He is too far dead, it wont work." I felt a lump rise in my throat as I felt Hiei squeeze my hand.

"Or, I just don't want to come back." Everyone's head shot up in shock as Miroku's soul materialized in front of us all.

"Sango, my love, I'm afraid my heart is not the one for you. I have found love in a lovely young reaper with blue hair and pink eyes. Please do forgive me, but I won't be returning any time soon, but I'll see you all in five-hundred years." I looked at him in shock but I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you mean Botan?" I heard Yusuke ask. Miroku's face took on a look of surprise.

"Why yes, do you know of her?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Interesting, are you all from Kagome's era?" He asked. Consecutive nods and 'yeahs' were given.

"So why are you all here?" He asked as his index finger and thumb rubbed his chin.

"Were here to save Kagome." Kurama answered before us all. Miroku's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Has she been kidnapped?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Worse, she's been killed. She cannot be brought back in her era, but if we kill the culprit in the past, what happened in the future won't happen." Miroku nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. Perhaps Botan and I can be of use? We can create portals as we please to bring souls around. So the only question is… where to, my wonderful companions?" He asked. We exchanged looks and began the new adventure.


	11. AN: Please Read!

Hello Everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had gotten surgery two Tuesdays ago and I had a lot of make up homework to do :3 So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Also! The chapter I was writing got rather long and I didn't want chapter ten to be too long, so I'm probably going to have one to two more chapters. I'll update soon

! I've made new edits to the story, so if you've already read chapter 10, please re read it!

Thanks to those who have reviewed! Have a fantastic day!


	12. Chapter 11

So sorry that I've taken so long on updating, I've been pretty darn busy with classes, my stupid physical therapy, and what not. So I'm a little bit… Not wanting to write..? Procrastination! That's it; I'm procrastinating. So here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it… if not, I'm very sorry. Leave any comments. If I'm forgetting something, please tell me!

Kurama's Pov

I felt bothered staring up at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It was tall, majestic, and it looked the same as it did in the future. He himself was a rather stiff person, and it was as awkward as it could be. I cleared my throat as we waited for him to return. Sango and Hiei stood next to me waiting patiently as they could, but they weren't exactly patient people. Behind me, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran around each other playing tag with Shippo. I felt a small smile tug at my lips while watching the innocence of it all.

"I feel that the journey will be a dangerous and long one, perhaps we should plan our steps carefully. What do we know so far?" I asked. Yusuke shrugged and Hiei snorted.

"Youko is dead in this time, so we do not need to worry about running into him. Kurone is at the wolf's den, Miroku's getting it on with Botan," Yusuke paused and grinned at the pair who sat in the air on Botan's oar. They lit up like Christmas trees before Botan suddenly disappeared letting Miroku fall on the ground."

"Pervert!" was heard before Yusuke smashed into the ground and sprawled out. Kuwabara continued, "Loriden went south, he uses shadows and dark powers, he doesn't control the dream realm yet, and we need to beat Loriden at his own game, we can't let him get out through the shadows. Argath is a shadow fox, right? If we have him, he can block out the shadows from Loriden's access."

"That was…" Sango started.

"Very astute of you…" I finished in astonishment. Kuwabara blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks! I told you I wasn't dumb Urameshi!" He yelled at Yusuke who laid on the floor staring at Kuwabara.

"Yeah, you're finally smarter than a fifth grader." Yusuke muttered before jumping up and avoiding Kuwabara's stray attacks. Yusuke laughed as he danced around him, avoiding every punch. I shook my head and turned my head as Sesshomaru approached with Argath. I opened my mouth to fill him in, but he raised his hand in a motion to remain quiet.

"I already heard your plan. It proves to be slightly useful and rather impressive coming from such a fool." There was a sound of indignant disagreement before an icy glare silenced the voice.

Miroku stood and dusted himself off and with a bright charming smile he opened a portal.

"I believe we are planning to head to Lord Kouga's den first?" he gestured to the portal with his arms and invited everyone to walk through. On the other side, Kouga approached with a grin.

"Where's my woman?" He asked, before a woman slapped the back of his head.

"Kouga! You know for a fact she's not your woman! Your mine, remember? Or should I remind you of that again?" She asked seductively. Kouga looked down at her with a grin and nipped at her nose.

"Not now Ayame… as soon as our company is gone we can talk about punishment." With a wink he turned to us all.

"Who the hell are all of you guys? Where's Inu-trasha?" He asked with a snicker.

"My pathetic brother is dead. He attempted to kill Kagome." Sesshomaru answered first. Kouga growled low before meeting my eyes.

"Where is she now?" He all but yelled. I sighed.

"She is dead. However we can save her, we need to kill a man named Loriden. She was killed by him in her era, and we need to kill him before that can happen. Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Kouga. We are here to gather your aid as well as Kurone's," Kouga looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know he was here? He's been grieving for his partner." He asked in suspicion. I laughed and gave Youko control.

Youko flexed his claws and swished his tail back and forth. His ears twitched and his nose breathed in the clean air.

"It's been so long..." He whispered. Youko turned his eyes to Kouga before giving him a toothed grin.

"And so I am here." I sprinted past him to go see Kurone. Through the many trees and rocks, up the rocky mountain, and through the raging waterfall into the cave was Kouga's tense pack, and a depressed fruit back. The wolves crawled close to him as they snarled and bared their fangs. Youko growled out a warning.

"I have come for Kurone." He said with a sly grin. Kurone's broken violet eyes met mine before they turned into shocked violet eyes. He sputtered,

"Youko? What? When? Where? How? YOU!" He jumped up and leapt at him with a confused happy grin. His legs wrapped around the kitsune's torso. Kurone's hands pushed Youko's shoulders down as his wings flapped in excitement.

"Youko! Where have you been? How dare you just disappear and trick me like that!" Youko flipped them around and glared back with a happy grin of his own.

"You did it to me first!" Kurone snorted and flipped them over again.

"Kagome saved me! She's such a beautiful creature!" He purred happily. They flipped again.

"I know she is! She's my mate to be." He bragged, "And since when have you purred? You better not be thinking about her like… that!" Kurone laughed.

"I don't know how you managed to snag her, but where is she?" He asked as he sat up. I looked down in irritation and shame.

"She was kidnapped, killed, and I've come to the past to save her." Kurone blinked.

"Wait Youko, are you telling me that you did die?" Kurone asked crestfallen. Youko frowned.

"Sort of, I'm an avatar now. I'm from Kagome's time." Kurone blinked at me and frowned.

"That means you have to leave me again." Kurone pouted. I spoke up from our mind,

'Tell him that we'll see him soon. Tell him we need his help now. The others are approaching.' Youko snorted.

"Kurone, I needed to come get you to assist us in saving Kagome." Kurone blinked before grinning and grabbing my hands.

"Worry not my future best friend! I shall assist you in saving Kagome so that you two can get back to acting like rabbits!" Youko laughed before grinning. I felt myself blush from inside us.

'perverts.' I muttered' Youko grinned and began to flirt with Kurone.

"You know Kurone… If I didn't have Kagome to get to, I'd be all over you, I haven't seen you in so long, let alone be with you…" He drawled out. Kurone's eyes sparked as he began flirting back.

"I know my love! It's such a shame that she is such a heart squeezer. Of course I wouldn't mind sharing, we could make it work." Youko leaned in closer until their noses were touching. I started to panic when everyone else was standing at the entrance to the cave.

'No Youko! Don't you dare!'

"I could just kiss you right now…" Youko trailed as his lips began to descend.

'No! What about Kagome? Everyone's here. I refuse to share her! Dammit! Stop right now or ill never let you have control with Kagome again!' Youko immediately stopped and blinked.

/Never?/ he asked. I grinned.

'Never.' I finished. Youko pouted but looked at Kurone.

"I'm sorry Kurone, but it seems my counterpart isn't agreeing with us." Kurone threw his hand to his forehead and sighed in 'dismay'.

"How unfair life is for our kind!" I sighed dramatically.

"I know, well my not so love, we should greet our allies." I turned and offered my arm. He grinned and we stalked up to the gaping and irritated group.

"Hello." Youko smoothly spoke with a soft layer of ice over it daring anyone to question him. Yusuke burst out laughing and Kuwabara joined in. Youko turned his nose up in disgust. He narrowed his eyes and let out a small snarl. They immediately stumbled backwards.

"We should probably rest for the night, it's almost dark out." Kouga spoke up.

"You're all welcome here, well, except for the two morons on the floor." They sputtered before he laughed and entered the cave with the red headed wolf, named Ayame.

"We leave at the crack of dawn, get some sleep." I spoke before leaving into the fresh air and into the woods. Pondering the only person that was not where she should be, right by my side.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I know it's not much, so I'm sorry, but I thought you'd appreciate something, even if it is small! I hope you liked it! ~ Angeline


	13. Chapter 12

**A Deal of Sorts  
**

They walked for hours on end, stopping for nothing that wasn't needed. With Hiei's jagan and the incredible pace that was set, they were nearly where the final battle would occur.

Youko's POV-

We walked for what seemed like forever, but I hadn't broken a sweat. What I really wanted to do was run. I wanted to run faster than I had before, through the many trees in the south, above the many hills and rivers, and into the minor castle Loriden had managed to snatch. I wanted to rip his heart out and feel his vile blood ooze from my flexed claws. To hear his every scream as he was endlessly tortured. I wanted to watch him suffer, and so he would.

"Why aren't we taking portals?" Asked Kuwabara. I blinked. Why hadn't I thought of that? I turned to the monk expectantly but the monk let out a harmonious laugh.

"The portals can only take us so far with out Loriden knowing. Our best bet is to walk from where we are." I turned from him and picked up the pace. It was nearing dark and knowing the group was tired, they would want to camp soon.

Two hours passed into the night and it was then that we decided to camp. Sango and Hiei were in a tree together; Miroku and Botan were missing and would probably return in the morning; Sesshomaru, Argath, and Kouga were having their own little discussion on battle tactics; and that left Kurone, Shippo, and I by the fire. Shippo was nestled on my lap, softly breathing and clenching onto my pants for comfort. I turned to Kurone and he gave me a knowing glance, we would discuss Kagome and what had occurred the night of her death.

Lance/Loriden's POV -

After settling back into my castle, he began to clean my many wounds.

'Who were those people?' he pondered. 'But more importantly, who was the fox's intended?' It couldn't have been the girl he was following, because she was as pure as the sun, and knowing first hand the impure thoughts of foxes and their ability for seduction, had she been his intended, then she surely would not have remained innocent for that long.

I snorted, unless she was unwilling and had miraculously managed to escape his seduction. I laughed, that fox was obviously not very skilled otherwise she wouldn't have been his 'intended' but rather mate or toy. But that still didn't answer his question, he could have been wrong, but it wouldn't matter. In five hundred years, he would have the opportunity to take the girl who haunted his dreams, so he had plenty of time to plot how. As he gazed across his book, he saw one thing that caught his attention: _**Soul Binding Potions. **_

"Perfect!" I purred happily. I read the ingredients and frowned, _**hair, blood, frog legs…**_ I shivered as the list went on and on, at least she would be the one to drink it. I continued reading and laughed as he finished the last paragraph.

"It takes five years to conjure, all I have to do is wait for her and then take it when she is a child." Until then, I had to deal with the problem of that other fox. I wasn't sure why, but there was something familiar about him. 'Was he once a friend?' I couldn't remember any silvers. But there was one silver who was well known, what was his name? Yuko? Youku? Youkai? Some thief, but he had died, so it obviously couldn't have been him. Whoever he was, wouldn't interfere with his plans.

Kurone's POV -

I sat stunned as Youko finished informing me of what had happened to the woman I had loved. 'How dare that stupid hanyou! I knew I shouldn't have left.' I thought to myself. If that stupid hanyou had never entered the picture, none of this would have happened, and she would be _my_ intended. I did, after all, meet her first. I sighed and began to pout,

"It's really not fair." I muttered between Youko's explanation. He looked at me in confusion.

"Which part, him using the potion or dream realm?" I blinked. What was he talking about?

"I- oh right! No, neither of those, I was thinking more along the lines of her being yours." I pouted visibly. Youko smirked.

"Am I smelling a bit of jealousy Kurone? You know, green was never your color, its always been purple… and black. " I huffed and turned away.

"Youko, I did meet her first!" I whined. He grinned at me.

"A lot of men met her first and like them, you'll have to join the string of broken hearts she left behind." I gasped in offense! Youko let out a loud laugh before I could answer.

"I was merely joking, perhaps we can arrange a deal of sorts, I mean, we did always share our treasures, why stop now." Youko suggested. I gave a toothed grin as my wings flapped excitedly behind me. Youko's eyes brightened considerably.

"I've got it! You give me the first three or four months, and then you can come back into her life, and if she agrees to having us both, we share." I grinned ahpily but paused.

"What about your counterpart?" I asked. Youko smiled.

"Kurama doesn't matter, he wont mind." He let out a laugh and I realized he was talking to his other half again.

"Kurama is fine with sharing, he's just appalled that I disregarded him." I let out a chuckle and looked at the tiny kit again. If we couldn't just do it for ourselves, we would also do it for him.

Youko's POV -

The morning was colder than it had been over the past few days. The frigid air around us seemed thicker than it should be and I wasn't the only one to notice. Hiei cranked up his body heat when Sango clung to him and began to shiver. Shippo was sitting in Sango's arms, taking comfort in the warmth that she and Hiei offered. I smirked as Yusuke and Kuwabara began to grumble about the cold.

"Gentlemen, if you would like, we can begin our journey to the south." Miroku stood besides me with a giant grin on his face, like he had won some sort of award. Botan's smile was similar. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned to begin walking.

"Shall we?" I asked Kurone. A grin lit up Kurone's face as we stepped into the woods.

"We shall my love!" My tail flicked playfully against Kurone's backside and I held in a laugh.

"My my, Youko, I thought we could wait until we were in some more… _private_… settings." I heard Argath choke and Sesshomaru cough slightly and turned to them.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" I mocked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You're letting _him_ court her?" Argath asked. I glared at him and snorted.

"Green isn't _your _color either." I turned with Kurone and began to walk again.

"Lets not burn the daylight!" Kurone called back to the group. They all came back into their senses and began to walk along with us. Today would be the day that Loriden learned his lesson, after all, 'It is unwise to steal from a thief.'

-AUTHOR NOTE-

Yeah, its another short chapter, I apologize. I've been extremely busy… still… I hope you all enjoy it and if there is anything you want to inform me of please do so! ~ Angeline


	14. AN: A Few Thankyousss

_**AN: I must give my deepest appreciation to KEdakumi for informing me on how to get my update posted. I thank everyone for their fantastic reviews and opinions. If you have any further concerns, please feel free to inform me! I'll have then next chapter up soon, as well as the next chapter for my newer story '**__**A Whole New World'**__**. **_


	15. Chapter 13

_**/AN: Hello! I'd like to thank all that have reviewed and waited so patiently for me to update. I'd also like to inform you all that I have no power or own-age over the Inu-Yasha characters or Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters./**_

They trekked silently across the grass, their target only a few hundred feet in front of them. The gaze of the ominous castle loomed over them, as well as the dark billows that gently cried above.

There was an eerie silence amongst them and they were drenched to the bone in cold rain, but they were not stopped. Youko, Kouga, Kuronue, Argath, Hiei, and Sesshomaru were in the front of the group, while Sango, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shippo, and Kirara trailed them. The night would bring one thing and one thing only, death. But the question that remained was who.

They met a tall black gate that surrounded the dark castle, but they were not deterred one by one they made their way to the other side and once there, they began anew towards the heavy wooden doors of Loriden's Castle. If they had a watch, they would know that it was currently four in the morning, they were awake with adrenaline and they would fight to the death if they needed to. They believed they were ready, but only time could tell if they truly were.

As they entered the castle, the thunder rolled and lightning lit the dark early morning sky. The doors creaked and the walls groaned, and the silence was broken with a dark feral growl.

"So you've followed me, hmmm? How do you suppose you'll win? Will you fight me? Why weren't you there to protect your intended fox? And why did none of you think to protect her? Did you truly think that I would not have a plan? I knew you'd come from the start, and I'm definitely not alone." His laugh made the thunder timid and quiet and the darkness ensued.

_**Kurama's Pov**_

The laughter died down and in the silence filled dark; I could see the creatures that lurked. He had an army, albeit small, it was an army none the less. Kirara lit the room with her flames and the chaos ensued. Blades clashed and claws struck flesh. Blood spewed across the large open room and death consumed many.

I heard loud roars as Sango hit the floor dead; Kirara went into rage and Hiei went berserk. Black flames lit the curtains that hung in front of windows and the black dragon flew across the room burning creatures in its wake. But in Hiei's delirium, he neither saw nor heard the shadow fox demon Loriden behind him, and his rage was his demise as his head rolled from his shoulders. Kirara was next and soon to be followed by several others. Kuwabara's spirit sword shot passed me and into several incoming demons, but as his Reikai levels shrunk so did his energy and he too succumbed to death. At his death, Yusuke went insane; he transformed into his dark demon side and destroyed a great number in his tryst.

Nearly everyone died, Shippo was protecting the deathly injured with a barrier of fox fire; Sesshomaru was unconscious and barely breathing, along with Kouga, Kuronue, and Argath.

I was alone; I was in both pain and anger and neither would stop me from finishing what I started, for Kagome, I would be successful; for her and for me; for her family and mine; for her friends and mine; and for the better of the three worlds. On nearly shaking legs, I gave Youko control.

_**Youko's POV**_

Death was the stench that was filtering through out the room, that and pain. I refused to let that stop me. Alone I entered the room that Loriden would be in and alone I would fight to the death; his or mine.

I gazed at the empty room and closed my eyes. My ears twitched while listening for any sounds as the silence rang through my ears. Heavy breathing came from the corner and my golden eyes flickered open in time to see him coming. Whip collided with sword and claws with claws. Several cuts and bruises landed on both of us and our energies were diminishing, but I refused to fall until he was dead. His claw snipped the tip of my ear off and I cringed as my seven tails thrashed violently. With my fangs I bit his wrist enough to leave his hand limp and useless. He growled viscously and I growled right back.

My silver hair followed me as I dove to the side landing gracefully enough on my feet. I turned and scratched him across the face. Blood trailed down his nose and lips as he breathed haggardly. His breaths were short and hard and his hair was in disarray. He snarled and lunged I dove to the left as quickly as possible, but his hand was too quick; it sunk into my right side through and through. I held in a cry of pain and clenched my teeth shut; I struggled to remain standing and turned to him once more. He was losing as much blood as I was. He dove forward and I dodged. When he landed on the ground, I leapt on top of him and ripped his hair past my shoulders while I growled into his ears for him to submit. He remained silent.

I slammed his head into the ground and he immediately turned the tables, I was on my back, and he was pushing me back. I felt my vision began to bleed into red as my claws sunk into his wrists. He lifted his hands once more and sliced my throat. I choked as blood began to fill my lungs and he stood triumphant, but I couldn't give in now; as he turned his back I grabbed a seed from my hair and shoved it through his back and into his chest. He fell down and my death seed sprung to life. He was consumed by the plant and I was consumed by darkness. I had never thought we would both die, but at least I did so triumphantly; Kagome would not suffer as she had; and that was enough for him. With one last smile I allowed Kurama and myself to die together.

/It's been well Kurama. We won./

'I know Youko, we did good. Good night friend.'

_**No Pov**_

A bright light illuminated the room Youko Kurama had died in and Midoriko appeared on the bloody tile. With a sad smile her hands lit up and a magical purple light pulsed and surrounded Youko Kurama.

"Youko Kurama, your past insists you to go to hell; you were a merciless killer, a conniving thief, and a cruel man. However, you have saved many people, you have saved what lies of the future, and most importantly you have saved our protector and kept us safe, and for your selfless acts we shall set the future right once more, and send you and your companions back to where you belong. You will not remember meeting Kagome, her companions, and family, and she will not remember you either."

Youko sat up in pain and turned to her.

"No." Midoriko looked surprised.

"No?" she asked.

"No. I would sooner die than forget Kagome; a love so great can never die, and if fate should choose for me to die, I will find her again and again until we are together forever." Midoriko looked confused before amusement and pride surfaced to her eyes. She laughed.

"It has been quite some time since someone has refused my gifts, but it seems that you are correct; it would be wrong for such a love to be wasted. All will be forgotten, as I said before, however, once a kiss is bestowed upon her from you or your counter part, all will be remembered by the demon community and your group as well." The light faded and all went black once more.

_**/AN: Sorry if it is kind of short again, I know some of you don't like that; but at least it's something right? So I was totally going to kill him and everybody off, and say something like "Even a great victory comes at high costs" or something like that, but I like happy endings. There will be one more chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. If I have any errors that I made, please feel free to tell me./**_


	16. Chapter 14

At the top of the long set of stairs was a young woman, who I was going to assume was Yusuke's cousin.

"Kaggy!" I heard Yusuke yell. A giant smile erupted on the girls face as she raced down the stairs. "Yusuke!" She yelled. But as she was running, she suddenly tripped and before she hit the ground Yusuke rushed forward to catch her.

"How's my favorite female cousin doing?" He asked her with a grin. She playfully pushed him and grinned back,

"You're only female cousin is good and wishes you'd stop calling her Kaggy." Yusuke grinned at her and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ah, yes, but not all wishes come true." Her smile faltered but she shrugged it off and placed an obviously fake smile back on.

"Youko, whats wrong, you've been awfully quiet." I asked him.

/She seems so… familiar./ he spoke. I frowned,

'I've never met her before, how could you know her?' I asked. Youko remained silent, but I knew he was likely analyzing everything. What weirded me out the most, was how her aura was practically gone; she didn't feel like she had one.

"Isn't that the truth?" I heard her joke. She straightened out her clothes and gestured behind Yusuke to us. "Who are your friends?" She asked as her eyes scanned us all; but what confused me was that she was looking at me the longest. I remained quiet as Yusuke turned.

Kagome's POV –

"Isn't that the truth?" I laughed bitterly to myself as I forced a grin. "Who are your friends?" I asked as he turned around. My eyes landed on the long red haired man who was obviously a fox. I kept my eyes fixed on him. Why was he so familiar?

"I am the great Kuwabara, and I think I'm in love!" the tall orange haired man declared. I turned my attention to him in slight amusement; I laughed as I instantly thought of Miroku. As I laughed, tears escaped my eyes in my hidden depression.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of one of my good friends." I whispered as I wiped the tears away. The fox looked at me in slight understanding as he stepped forward. He clasped my hand in his and a shock immediately went through both of us; as his lips descended to my hand, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, like the beating of drums. When his suave lips met my slightly tanned skin, I almost shivered.

"I am Suichi Minamino, but please call me Kurama." Time stopped. There was nothing around the two of us as we gazed into each others eyes. The green was so familiar; so familiar that it hurt to look at them. Tears escaped the corners of my eyes as his hand tighten around mine.

In the silence that fell between them, the pulse of the completed Shinkon No Tama was heard. We both glanced to my chest as it glowed beneath my shirt. I inhaled sharply as I felt an intruder in my mind; I wanted to scream: to cry. I wanted to kill myself to end the pain. I felt so cold, so cold that I couldn't breath; but then all went dark. Together we fell to the ground; together in perfect sync. There were a number of yells heard around us as we touched the ground, but it didn't matter; with our hands together we were alone.

Before my painfully closed eyes, my barrier broke; something in my mind shattered and now I was reliving the past and the future. I felt tears fall as I screamed; I screamed for what could have been lost love, for what could have been lost forever. With my last scream, I succumbed to the darkness.

Kurama's pov -

The pain was excruciating but after what I witnessed, it was worth it. Kagome, my vixen, would have been forgotten and that would have been awful. As I yelled in agony, I heard Youko roar in the back of my mind. As we witnessed our past and future together, I almost couldn't breath. My heart had felt so empty before I remembered, and now it felt fragile and strong; hot and cold; lost and found. The kiss had reawakened all that we lost and for that I could never have been more grateful. I felt my grip tighten around her hand and I smiled.

"Mine." Youko and I whispered in sync; together we vowed never to let harm befall her again.

**-Four months later-**

It was November. Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo walked up the steps to their new home. They had bought a nicely sized piece of land in Makai, courtesy of Sesshomaru. Their home was bigger than they had planned, but it worked out because they were going to work on a family soon anyhow. The wedding Kagome so desperately wanted was going to take place in February, the month of love in the Ningenkai, if only to sate both of their parents' needs. The mating would take place shortly after. They entered the newly acquired home and separated. Shippo went to his room, while Kagome and Kurama went up stairs to theirs. They pushed the doors open while their lips were locked, and half-undressed and were most surprised at what they found. Sprawled on their bed was a grinning bat youkai, commonly known as Kuronue. Blushing, the two separated.

"Hello." He said as he made his way to the two. As he got closer to Kagome, she smiled at him and went to hug him. He allowed it. After the hug, however, Kuronue pulled her back and kissed her just as passionately as Youko would kiss her. She blushed, but made no move to stop him. She couldn't deny the bond she had made with the bat, for while she truly loved Youko, she loved the bat just as much.

The end!

AN: Its finally finished, if I left something out, let me know. I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave comments, good and bad are welcomed. I own nothing; though I wish I did. Thanks for your support! - Angeline


End file.
